Une dispute de trop
by Ana R Queen
Summary: OS. Une dispute éclate entre Regina et Emma. Celle-ci décide de partir de Storybrook pour quelques jours. Cependant, à son retour, beaucoup de choses ont changés.


Bonjour, première longue histoire que je poste ici aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'espère également qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes non plus. Bonne lecture ! ;)

(désolée pour la gêne pour ceux qui ont vu la première version illisible ^^' )

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Emma à bord de sa fidèle et inépuisable coccinelle jaune canari roulait en direction de Boston. C'est après une énième dispute avec Regina à propos d'Henry qu'elle avait décidé de fuir la petite ville du Maine pour quelques temps. Elle avait besoin d'espace et de prendre un peu de recul.

La blonde n'en pouvait plus de ces incessantes disputes tournant essentiellement sur la garde d'Henry. Même après deux années elles avaient toujours autant de difficultés à se partager la garde de leur fil. Deux ans à présent que ces querelles duraient et même si cela l'amusait beaucoup au début maintenant Emma se sentait épuisée.

Sur un coup de tête Emma avait rassemblé quelques affaires avant de partir de la ville. Elle avait tout de même prit le temps de prévenir tout le monde, par message, qu'elle partait pour quelques jours et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Les au revoir ce n'était tout simplement pas son fort et elle ne voulait pas non plus expliquer à tout le monde le pourquoi de son départ précipité. Dans la précipitation, elle en avait même oublié de prendre sa précieuse veste en cuir rouge.

Elle sentit les premiers effets de son départ traverser tout son être à l'instant même où sa voiture avait franchi la barrière invisible. La magie qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de sentir couler à travers ses veines l'avait soudainement quitté. Un profond vide s'était créé en elle, ça lui coûtait de partir mais elle en avait besoin.

Elle roulait à présent depuis deux bonnes heures et il lui en restait tout autant à faire. La chaleur dans l'habitacle était étouffante. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite station service afin de se dégourdir les jambes mais aussi de s'offrir un chocolat chaud à la cannelle malgré la chaleur. Elle en profita pour regarder son téléphone qui avait reçu en l'espace de deux heures pas moins de vingt messages dont plus d'une dizaine de sa mère.

Depuis la fin de la Malédiction, celle-ci n'avait de cesse de se montrer sur-protectrice et la Sauveuse se sentait étouffée par ce soudain amour maternelle autours d'elle. Après vingt-huit année à vivre sans parents elle avait prit l'habitude de se débrouiller seule. Il lui était particulièrement difficile d'apprendre à vivre avec des parents. Elle comprenait sa mère mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son passé et toutes ces années sans eux.

Emma avait également reçu un message de Ruby, elle était devenue très proche depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait appris à contrôler son loup. Elle lui avait tout simplement dit de profiter de ces quelques jours hors de Storybrook pour repenser à sa vie ici, faire le point mais aussi aux personnes qu'elle aimait et surtout à la personne qui allait le plus lui manquer. Elle trouva son message étrange, tout le monde allait lui manquer bien entendu mais son fils est l'être qui allait lui manquer le plus. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé un message, avec le portable de Ruby puisqu'il n'en disposait pas et que sa mère refusait catégoriquement qu'il en possède un si jeune. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont les deux mères étaient du même avis.

La blonde reçu également quelques messages d'autres habitants de la petite ville mais aucun de la Maire pourtant bien au courant de son départ et probablement de la raison de celui-ci.

Emma reprit donc la route après avoir checker son téléphone une dernière fois et but sa boisson chaude. Elle ne vit pas les deux heures restantes du trajets tant elle était concentrée sur sa route mais aussi sur la musique qui se diffusait dans la voiture. Le soleil avait peu à peu décliné à l'horizon afin de laisser place doucement à l'obscurité à peine visible dû à la lumière projetée par les réverbères.

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsqu'elle arriva à son ancien appartement qu'elle avait par chance toujours gardé. Elle pénétra dans le dit lieu. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en était sortie. Une assiette sale traînait encore dans l'évier de sa cuisine, la vaisselle qui s'égouttait depuis maintenant deux années n'avait jamais été rangé. Des vêtements traînaient encore sur son canapé. Absolument rien n'avait changé si ce n'est l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'était ajoutée sur la totalité de ses meubles.

Emma ouvrit le frigo et y découvrit de la nourriture à présent périmé. Elle examina chacune des pièces que comptait son logement et vint très vite à la conclusion qu'elle devrait y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle était partie tellement précipitamment qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de ranger la moindre de ses affaires, pensant y revenir tout aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait cependant jamais eu l'occasion d'y revenir, avant aujourd'hui.

Bien trop tard pour s'acheter de quoi manger, elle fouilla dans les placards et y découvrit une boite de conserve encore comestible, elle se prépara à manger puis entreprit de ranger son appartement qui en avait bien besoin. Cette lourde tâche lui prit plus de deux heures. Éreintée par la route mais aussi par son rangement, elle prit la direction de sa chambre et se coucha sans même prendre la peine de se changer ou mème de prendre une douche. Elle s'endormit au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, preuve de son épuisement, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain vers midi. Ce qui la surprit dans un premier temps, ce n'était pas l'heure tardive de son réveil mais bien le bruit de la circulation. Elle n'y était plus habituée. Storybrook était une ville plutôt tranquille après tout.

Elle se leva et prit une bonne douche avant d'aller faire quelques courses dans le supermarché du coin. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi se préparer un décent petit déjeuner, son frigo et ses placards étaient entièrement vides. Une fois ses quelques achats payés, elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle afin de se faire sa boisson chaude préférée.

Inconsciemment, son esprit rejoua la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Emma n'avait oublié presque aucun détail.

Elle venait de souffler la bougie de son vingt-huitième anniversaire lorsque Henry frappa à la porte de chez elle, affirmant être son fils. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Storybrook afin de sauver chaque habitants de cette ville. Elle avait accepté et l'avait suivi afin de le ramener chez lui en toute sécurité. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à vivre autant d'aventure en si peu de temps. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus oublié de cette fameuse journée fut le regard de Regina. Emplie d'inquiétude, celui-ci l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point. Cependant, la reine, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses trop longtemps, avait revêtue ce masque froid et dur qu'Emma avait apprit à connaître avec le temps. Songer à la reine, son fils et leur première rencontre bouleversa Emma, son cœur se comprima légèrement dans sa poitrine.

L'orpheline qu'elle était ne s'était jamais attendue à vivre autant d'aventure en si peu de temps mais aussi à se découvrir une vraie famille. Durant son enfance, elle avait été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil sans jamais trouver la bonne. Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'avoir une famille. Elle avait fugué du foyer qui la logeait, vivant comme une hors la loi. Sa vie d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle de son passé. Elle avait une famille, un fils, une vie tranquille qui lui plaisait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'Amour, elle s'y sentait prête mais n'avait encore trouvé personne qui lui plaisait assez pour cela.

Ses pensées teintées de mélancolie tirèrent une unique larme à la blonde. Même si elle était seule, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se laisser aller et pleurer. Emma détestait se sentir faible et pour elle pleurer était une faiblesse.

Emma passa tous les jours de sa semaine à sortir et redécouvrir Boston. Être seule et coupée de sa famille lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Elle se sentait comme un lion en cage dans son appartement qui pourtant lui semblait tellement parfait il y a encore quelques années de cela. Sa vie à Storybrook lui manquait, sa famille, ses amis, et même Regina et leurs incessantes querelles lui manquaient. Plus elle s'interrogeait sur sa vie, ses désirs et plus son retour à Storybrook sonnait comme une évidence.

Elle voulait retrouver le calme et la sérénité qu'apportait la petite ville du Maine. Boston était devenue une ville bien trop bruyante à ses yeux et les passants qu'elle croisait bien moins accueillant.

Le vendredi, en début d'après midi, et après cinq jours hors de la petite ville magique, elle avait reçu un appel de Madame la Maire. Surprise, Emma décrocha son téléphone.

\- Emma Swan, je vous écoute.

\- Miss Swan, j'aimerais savoir quand vous daignerez revenir chez vous. Demanda-t-elle sans détour

\- D'ici quelques jours je pense, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler ici. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que je vous manque ? Taquina Emma

\- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité. Même si pour l'instant, Storybrook est calme, sachez qu'en tant que Shériff votre présence est requise ici ! Je vous conseille donc de revenir très bientôt si vous ne voulez pas subir mes foudres…

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur Reg…

Trop tard, Regina avait raccroché laissant une Emma dubitative. Cette conversation pourtant houleuse lui avait redonné le sourire. Entendre la voix de la brune avait réveillé en elle quelque chose qui lui semblait totalement inconnue. Elle se rendait compte à présent que la Reine lui avait manqué plus bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. C'était la première fois depuis son départ qu'elle daigna prendre des ses nouvelles et elle s'en sentit profondément touchée.

Chaque jours depuis son départ, Emma recevait également quelques nouvelles de Ruby, de son fils et de ses parents. Cependant, le lendemain de sa conversation avec Regina, elle ne reçu aucune nouvelle de personne, même pas de sa mère qui lui la bombardait pourtant de messages régulièrement. La blonde trouva ce comportement bien étrange, jamais personne ne l'avait laissé sans nouvelle une journée entière. Elle avait comme un étrange pressentiment.

Le dimanche, toujours sans nouvelles, elle se décida à rentrer à Storybrook. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose se tramait là bas. Inquiète pour sa famille et ses amis, elle ne prit que le strict minimum de ses affaires et partit sans même prendre le temps de ranger son appartement. La blonde fit la route en une fois, elle était bien trop pressée de rentrer pour faire la moindre pause. Elle voulait arriver au plus vite chez elle.

À peine avait-elle franchit la barrière magique de la ville qu'elle fut traversée par une étrange sensation qui la força à s'arrêter. Elle sentit dans un premier temps la magie qui l'avait quitté revenir peu à peu en elle et couler dans ses veines. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Emma remarqua ensuite que l'air autour d'elle était différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée, et cela n'avait rien avoir avec son retour de Boston. L'atmosphère semblait électrique et légèrement teintée d'une magie bien plus sombre que la sienne.

Elle reprit la route vers le premier lieu qui lui vint en tête, Le Manoir de la Reine. Elle était sûre d'y trouver Henry mais aussi Regina. La brune aurait peut être une explication à lui donner sur l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans la ville. Le Manoir n'avait pas changé, après tout, elle n'était partie qu'un peu plus d'une semaine, pas des années. Elle se gara, comme à son habitude, dans la cours et sortit de sa petite coccinelle pour se diriger vers le porche de la grande bâtisse blanche. Regina, qui avait probablement dû entendre une voiture s'arrêter chez elle, ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le porche avant même qu'Emma n'arrive en haut des marches.

Le regard que la brune lui lança glaça le sang de la Sauveuse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu lui lancer un regard aussi noir. Regina était en colère, Emma n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

La blonde prit quelque seconde pour détailler la femme face à elle. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu. La brune portait la même tenue que lors de leur première rencontre, un blazer gris clair, une robe noir assez simple et faisant ressortir à merveille ses voluptueuse forme ainsi qu'une paire de collant et d'escarpin de la même couleur. La reine était tout simplement ravissante dans cette tenue et cette simple vérité troubla Emma. En revoyant Regina, sur le pas de sa porte, elle prit douloureusement conscience que celle-ci lui avait terriblement manqué. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine avant de se détendre d'une joie certaine.

Elle ne savait malheureusement pas comment interpréter ce regard que la brune lui lançait.

\- Vous devez être Miss Swan, la nouvelle Sheriff. Vous avez une semaine de retard ! J'espère au moins que vous avez une bonne raison pour justifier votre absence ?!

\- Euuh...Je…

\- Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous chez moi, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à venir me rendre visite.

Emma était décontenancée, elle ne s'était pas attendue à pareil accueil. La Reine semblait étrange. Elle donnait l'impression de l'avoir totalement oublié. Blague ou non, Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Pardonnez moi Regina pour cette longue absence. J'aimerais passer quelques minutes en compagnie de mon fils.

\- Votre fils ? Henry joue seul dans sa chambre, vous devez vous être trompée de maison. Et je vous prierais de cesser d'être aussi familière avec moi.

\- Vous le faite exprès ou quoi ? C'est Henry que je veux voir. C'est lui mon fils !

\- Henry n'a qu'une seule mère actuellement et c'est moi. Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je n'emploie la manière forte ! Demain, je viendrais vous voir au poste à 8h30 précise et vous avez plutôt intérêt d'être présente !

Regina ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de répondre et se retourna avant de rentrer chez elle en claquant la porte. Emma, troublée et en colère, repartit d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la petite maison où habitaient ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de la Reine à son égard. C'était impossible qu'elle l'ait oublié en si peu de temps.

La ville n'étant pas bien grande, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre la maisonnette où vivait paisiblement Blanche et David depuis quelques mois. Par chance, elle vit le 4x4 que possédait son père, peut être qu'il serait en mesure de lui fournir une explication sur le comportement de Regina. Elle se gara derrière le véhicule et sortit du sien.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps après avoir frappé à la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur son père. David semblait surprit de découvrir la jeune femme au pas de la porte.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas David ? C'est moi Emma, ta fille !

Le visage du prince se liquéfia face au propos de la blonde. Emma vit des larmes se former aux coins des yeux du blond.

\- C'est impossible, vous devez faire erreur Madame. Je n'ai qu'une seule fille et celle-ci est décédée.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je dois faire erreur, excusez moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous êtes Emma Swan, le nouveau Shériff ?

\- Oui c'est bien cela. Comment savez-vous ?

\- Les nouvelles têtes se font rare par ici. Je suis David Nolan, votre adjoint. Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

\- Une simple coïncidence je dirais…

David se tut quelques instants, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Il semblait mal à l'aise en présence de la blonde.

\- Ma femme et moi allions passer à table. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes nouvelle dans cette ville, vous ne devez connaître personne ici et encore moins savoir où aller. Proposa-t-il en souriant

\- Je vous remercie Mr Nolan, et vous avez raison, je ne connais personne ici.

\- Et bien entrez alors. Dit-elle en se décalant pour la laisser passer.

Emma, bien que perdue, se devait de jouer le jeu, au moins pour l'instant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville. Elle n'était partie qu'une semaine et pourtant elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié.

Emma pénétra dans la maison des Charming en tentant de leurs donner l'illusion de découvrir les lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que trop bien. Elle se dirigea vers sa mère et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, Emma Swan, la nouvelle Shérif. Se présenta-t-elle avec un faux sourire dessiné sur le visage

\- Enchantée, Blanche Nolan. Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire enjouée

Ils s'installèrent tous à table pour déguster le repas préparé par la princesse blanche. Jamais Emma n'avait vécu repas aussi étrange que celui qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle devait jouer les inconnus avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Rien n'avait changé entre le couple royal, ils étaient toujours aussi heureux et amoureux. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de rassurer un peu la blonde.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, Emma tentait de donner l'illusion de découvrir ce qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà de la vie de ses parents. Ils discutèrent principalement de la ville et de ses habitants mais n'abordèrent pas le sujet de leur fille décédée et la blonde ne se voyait pas insister.

\- Emma, souhaites-tu rester dormir cette nuit ? Nous irons au poste ensemble demain et je pourrais te faire visiter la ville. Je te montrerais également un petit hôtel sympa si tu veux. Proposa David tandis qu'il se levait pour aider son épouse à débarrasser la table.

\- Oh..euh.. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Mr Nolan,

\- Si je te le propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Appelles moi David, et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, on est collègue après tout.

\- Je te remercie David.

Emma aida également Blanche et David dans leurs tâches. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement faire la vaisselle mais aujourd'hui elle la faisait avec grand plaisir, profitant de ce moment avec sa mère et de son flot incessant de paroles. Sa famille lui avait manqué durant cette semaine à Boston, et elle lui manquait encore aujourd'hui parce qu'ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de se souvenir d'elle.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, elle repartit à sa voiture chercher son sac d'affaires qu'elle avait laissé à l'intérieur et retourna dans la maisonnette. David l'amena jusqu'à une chambre munit d'une petite salle de bain privative puis lui laissa toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Emma déposa son sac sur le lit et regarda autours d'elle. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était en réalité sa propre chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, un détail attira cependant son œil. Sa veste en cuir rouge qu'elle avait oublié avant de partir était posée sur une chaise. Elle l'attrapa et la serra contre elle. L'odeur de vieux cuir qu'il s'en dégageait la rassura quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se séparer de sa veste, elle la portait habituellement comme une seconde peau. Le cuir du vêtement était usé par endroit tant elle avait vécue.

Emma entendit frapper à la porte et s'empressa de reposer la veste sur la chaise avant de certifier à la personne qui avait frappé qu'elle pouvait entrer. Blanche ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra avant de s'adresser à Emma.

\- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, si tu avais ce qu'il faut.

\- Oui, merci Blanche pour ton hospitalité.

\- C'est un plaisir Emma. Je vois que tu as trouvé la veste en cuir de notre fille. Elle l'adorait et ne sortait jamais sans elle… Annonça-t-elle tristement

Voir ainsi sa mère attrista elle aussi la Sauveuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureuse. Elle qui paraissait toujours si enjouée et vivante semblait éteinte.

Emma la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de la voir quitter la chambre. La blonde se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et passer ses habits de nuit, c'est à dire un shorty et un débardeur.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle essuya à l'aide d'une serviette les dernières gouttes restantes sur sa peau qu'elle s'observa dans la glace. Ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang, elle se retient comme elle put de ne pas hurler tant ce qu'elle y voyait était invraisemblable. Son visage avait complètement changé. Son apparence s'était légèrement arrondie et déformée. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé s'était la blondeur de ses cheveux et le jade de ses yeux. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle regarda son visage sous toutes ses coutures avant d'en déduire que oui c'était bien son reflet qu'elle voyait à travers le miroir.

Emma se sentait effrayée par ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'elle était revenue à Storybrook, d'abord les pertes de mémoires et ensuite son changement physique. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en une semaine pour que la ville change autant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des réponses à toutes ses questions.

Elle se coucha des interrogations pleins la tête. Malheureusement, toutes ces questions sans réponses l'empêchèrent de passer une nuit convenable. Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil dans ce lieu qui lui était pourtant si familier et chaleureux. Elle voyait les heures défiler sous ses yeux.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt, lorsqu'elle entendit le réveil de son père sonner et lui signifier qu'il était à présent l'heure de se préparer à partir travailler. Emma se permit de prendre une bonne douche froide afin d'éveiller son esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil. Elle s'habilla ensuite assez simplement, un débardeur noir et un jean bleu délavé. Elle rejoignit peu après son père qui l'attendait simplement dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans la main. La blonde s'apprêta à le serrer dans ses bras mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et la freinèrent à temps.

\- Bonjour David ! Se contenta d'elle simplement de prononcer

\- Bonjour Emma.. Bien dormi ? Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, le changement d'environnement ne se fait pas toujours simplement. Je prendrais un café s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'un peu de caféine ne pourra que me faire du bien.

Le prince lui prépara également une tasse bien remplie d'or noir puis sortit de ses placards brioches, pâte à tartiner et confitures afin d'avoir un semblant de petit déjeuner. Il emporta le tout dans la salle où ils déjeunèrent dans le calme le plus total. David n'avait jamais été très bavard ou expressif, toujours dans l'ombre de sa femme. La blonde le remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement de se montrer si peu enclin à parler, lui permettant ainsi de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus d'humeur à jouer la parfaite inconnue alors qu'elle connaissait la ville et ses habitants par cœur.

Blanche les rejoignit quelques minutes avant le départ pour le poste, elle embrassa tendrement son époux en lui souhaitant une bonne journée puis se tourna vers Emma et lui fit une petite bise chaleureuse avant de lui souhaiter également une bonne journée.

Père et fille se dirigèrent d'un pas commun vers le 4x4 du prince et c'est ensemble qu'ils firent le trajet jusqu'à leur lieu de travail.

Il était même pas 8h et pour une fois Emma arrivait en avance à son travail. Le blond lui fit visiter les lieux ainsi que son actuel bureau. Il lui confia également son insigne de Shérif ainsi que son arme à feu qu'elle s'empressa d'accrocher à sa ceinture. Les deux agents s'installèrent rapidement à leur bureau respectif lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le bruit caractéristique des escarpins que la Reine portait résonnait à travers le commissariat vide de bruit. Emma regarda sa montre et constata que Regina était en effet à l'heure. La blonde observa du coin de l'œil la nouvelle arrivante tandis que celle-ci salua poliment l'adjoint d'un simple signe de tête.

Regina portait une robe grise très simple s'arrêtant légèrement au dessus du genoux. Emma détourna très vite le regard de peur d'être surprise en pleine contemplation de sa majesté. Après une rapide discussion avec le Prince, la brune se dirigea vers le bureau du Shérif et y entra sans même attendre une quelconques autorisation. Emma redressa le visage et s'apprêta à répliquer face à cette entrée impromptue mais Regina la coupa dans son élan.

\- Miss Swan ! Quel plaisir d'enfin vous découvrir au poste pour lequel je vous paye! Comme vous pourrez le constater, je ne tolère aucun retard, aucune absence injustifiée. J'ose espérer que vous serez à la hauteur de ce que l'on dit de vous à Boston.

La Reine se tenait droite, les bras croisées et le regard strict, sa voix froide et ferme. Elle était impressionnante et dégageait une tel prestance.

Emma se trouvait à présent face à une Regina qu'elle ne connaissait que peu, elle avait revêtue son masque glacial d'Evil Queen. Elle n'arrivait rien avoir avec la femme qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces deux dernières années. La blonde sentit un long frisson parcourir le long de son corps mais elle ne saurait dire c'était dû froideur de son ton ou à son attirante prestance.

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire. Je suis heureuse de vous voir de si bon matin ! Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes ne vous en faite pas ! Répondit Emma un sourire au coin des lèvres

Regina arqua un sourcil et laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de faire demi tour et de sortir du bureau de la blonde sans un mot de plus. Les poumons de la Sauveuse se gonflèrent d'air, signe qu'elle avait soudainement arrêté de respirer lors de la présence de la Reine dans son bureau. Elle observa Regina s'éloigner d'un pas qui se voulait lent, mesuré et provocateur.

Emma fut presque aussitôt rejoint par David, un café dans chaque main, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la rapide discussion qui venait de se dérouler.

\- Tout va bien Emma ?

\- Oui bien sûr David. La rassura-t-il

\- La Rei… Madame le Maire peut paraître froide mais elle à un bon fond. Elle m'a même demandé de te faire visiter la ville d'ailleurs.

\- Oh...Euh … ce serait une bonne idée en effet.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à sortir maintenant. La ville est assez calme le matin.

Emma suivit son père jusqu'au véhicule de fonction, une Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor marron et blanche. La voiture devait dater d'une bonne dizaine d'années.

Emma se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait été nommé Shériff suite au décès prématuré de Graham. Par respect pour le défunt mais aussi parce qu'elle préférait sa petite coccinelle jaune.

Père et fille s'installèrent tout deux dans le véhicule, le Prince derrière le volant et la blonde coté passager.

Pendant près de trois heures, David lui fit découvrir chaque recoin de la ville, prenant bien soin à chaque fois d'expliquer l'histoire des lieux mais aussi qui s'y rendait ou qui y vivait. Storybrook n'était pourtant pas une grande ville, mais David prenait tellement plaisir à y vivre qu'il ne pouvait y dresser qu'un élogieux portrait et la décrire dans les moindres détails.

Ils terminèrent leur visite par le Granny's où David décida de s'arrêter puisqu'il était pratiquement l'heure de manger à présent C'était le seul café de la ville mais aussi le plus accueillant et chaleureux.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le lieu, les narines de la blonde furent tout de suite emplie par la douce odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Emma aimait plus que tout s'y rendre et partager un repas ou bien une simple boisson en compagnie de sa famille et ses amis.

Emma et David s'installèrent à l'entrée du café, à une table où les assises n'étaient autre que de confortables banquettes rouges bordeaux. Ils furent très vite accueillis par Ruby, fidèle à elle même. Elle s'était vêtue de vêtements ultra-courts ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'attirer la clientèle masculine.

\- Bonjour David et ...euh… Annonça-t-elle légèrement confuse de ne pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

\- Emma Swan ! Se présenta-t-elle un faux sourire sur les lèvres

\- La nouvelle Shérif. Ajouta David.

\- Bonjour et enchantée Emma ! Je suis Ruby Lucas, serveuse mais aussi petite fille de la patronne. Qu'est ce que je vous sers alors ?

\- Un steak frites s'il te plaît, avec de l'eau. Demanda l'adjoint

\- La même chose pour moi également s'il vous plaît.

Ruby nota la commande des deux Charming et prit la direction des cuisines pour la donner à sa Grand-mère, qui n'était autre que la cuisinière de cet endroit. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être servi et de pouvoir ainsi engloutir leur repas. Une fois chose faite, ils reprirent la direction du poste où les attendait une montagne de paperasse à remplir.

Plus Emma essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait et moins elle comprenait. Une terrible migraine pointa peu à peu le bout de son nez.

Il était presque seize heure à présent, elle avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air mais aussi d'aller voir Henry qu'elle savait à l'école. Elle s'excusa auprès de David, certifiant un besoin de prendre l'air et de découvrir un peu la ville à pied.

Elle sortit et prit directement la direction de l'école. Tous la dévisagèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient ici. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer la petite tête brune de son fils.

\- Henry !

L'intéressé, qui s'apprêtait à prendre le bus se retourna et se dirigea la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il la regarda de la tête au pied quelque instant, intrigué par cette personne face à lui.

\- Bonjour Shérif, comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! Mais c'est moi, Emma Swan, ta mère !

\- Je suis désolé mais vous devez vraiment faire erreur. Je suis le fils de Regina Mills

\- Oui je sais Henry, et moi, je suis ta deuxième, celle qui t'a abandonné à la naissance.

\- C'est impossible, ma deuxième maman s'appelait Elena et elle est morte i mois. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, laisser moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas rater mon bus !

Le jeune garçon s'en alla, laissant Emma sans voix et le cœur brisé. Elle marcha le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt et s'y engouffra afin de se chercher un petit coin reculé où elle pouvait être tranquille. Elle se posa sur le tronc d'un arbre probablement abattu depuis des années tant il était rempli de mousse. Elle laissa enfin les larmes ravager son visage. Même son fils l'avait oublié et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Son cœur se serra dans sa cage thoracique devenue trop petite, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait envie de hurler tant la douleur en elle était immense. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à se calmer après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer.

Emma se sentait profondément seule. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer à chercher pour trouver une explication à ce qui était en train de se passer autour d'elle. Et qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse Elena dont elle venait d'entre parler...

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensée. David venait de lui envoyer un message. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir revenir alors que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était partie. Elle s'excusa pour sa longue absence et lui précisa également qu'elle était justement sur le chemin du retour. Elle se redressa difficilement avant de repartir en direction du poste où l'attendait son père.

C'est une nouvelle fois ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent chez le Prince. Emma refusa cependant de passer une nuit de plus chez eux, préférant dormir l'hôtel à partir de ce soir. Elle appréciait ses parents mais n'avait pas la force de jouer la comédie une soirée encore. Elle mit son sac de vêtement en voiture, laissa à contre cœur sa veste en cuir rouge et prit la direction du seul hôtel de Storybrook également dirigé par Granny.

La chambre qu'elle avait loué était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et rudimentaire. Un petit lit simple d'une personne était coller le long du mur en face de la porte d'entrée, une petite table de chevet et une armoire étaient également disposées dans la pièce. La salle de bain raccordée à la chambre était tout aussi simple, une petite cabine de douche, un toilette et un petit lavabo, mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'instant pour Emma. Elle espérait tout de même que cette horrible situation ne durerait pas une éternité.

Épuisée par les récents événements, Emma décida d'aller se coucher directement après avoir pris une bonne douche. Cependant, son esprit refusait de la laisser en paix une fois de plus. Elle laissa finalement tomber au bout d'une heure et alluma la petite lampe posé sur la table de chevet avant de chercher dans la chambre de quoi écrire et du papier. Elle annota sur la feuille tout ce qui lui semblait étrange, c'est à dire la perte de mémoire de tout les habitants, son changement physique, ce qui lui semblait être le retour de l'Evil Queen, la fameuse Elena qui possédait son physique, et enfin l'atmosphère parfois pesante régnant dans la ville.

Une vérité la frappa soudainement, la ville ne pouvait être que sous l'emprise d'une malédiction. Plus elle y songeait et plus cela lui semblait plausible. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas 36 personnes capables de cela, l'Evil Queen ou le Ténébreux, c'était les deux seuls être assez puissant pour cela. Il lui fallait plus d'information et pour cela elle devrait interroger soit l'un soit l'autre. Emma choisit très vite Gold, se doutant que la Reine ne serait pas très enclin à ce genre de questions. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas perdu la mémoire lui non plus. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle y serait alors ce soir dans sa boutique mais il était bien trop tard.

Elle éteignit la lumière et aspira à une nuit plus tranquille maintenant que son esprit semblait moins confus. Par chance, elle parvint enfin à s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin lorsque l'alarme de son portable sonna. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se préparer avant de descendre et de rejoindre le Granny pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du poste de Shériff, où l'attendait déjà probablement son père, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Elle le salua poliment avant de s'installer à son bureau et de s'occuper de la partie la moins intéressante de son travail : la paperasse. Elle détestait ça, elle ne parvenait jamais à se concentrer plus de 5 minutes dessus. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, à peine avait-elle commencé que déjà elle soufflait d'ennui.

Au bout d'une heure de souffrance intense, elle se décida à sortir, prétextant le besoin de faire une ronde dans la ville. David, en Bon Samaritain, accepta volontiers de terminer de remplir les papiers restant tandis qu'Emma effectuait sa ronde matinale.

La blonde profita de cette sortie pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à Mr Gold, propriétaire de la boutique d'Antiquités de la ville mais également Le Ténébreux.

Elle se gara juste devant la boutique et entra dans celle-ci une petite boule au ventre. Elle ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête et ses aides avaient toujours un prix. La clochette installée juste au dessus de la porte retentit tandis qu'Emma s'aventurait dans la boutique. Autour d'elle était présenté tout un tas d'objets en tout genre. La plupart de ces reliques appartenaient aux habitants de la ville ou encore à ceux restés dans le Royaume Enchanté. Le sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à s'emparer des biens les plus précieux de ceux à qui il proposait des marchés. Rumplestiltskin sortit de la pièce qui lui servait d'arrière boutique pour se présenter au comptoir de son magasin.

\- Bonjour Miss… Swan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Salua-t-il le plus poliment du monde

Emma fut plus que surprise d'entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche. Un sourire heureux et sincère se dessina sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir.

\- Vous vous rappelez de moi alors ?! S'il vous plaît dites oui ! Confirmez moi que je ne suis pas folle.

\- En effet Emma, vous ne l'êtes pas. Il semblerait cependant que je sois le seul à me souvenir de vous.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Je ne comprends pas, je suis partie un peu plus d'une semaine et lorsque je reviens tout a changé.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont en effet changés durant votre absence. Dites moi plutôt en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

\- Est-il possible que se soit une Nouvelle Malédiction dont la ville souffre ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible oui..

\- Mais dans ce cas là, qui aurait pu la créer ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Miss Swan. Et pour tout vous dire, cette nouvelle Malédiction ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Aussi étrange soit elle, elle n'affecte seulement que les souvenirs de tous les habitants ainsi que votre aspect physique. La magie est toujours présente en ces lieux et un semblant de paix règne à Storybrook.

\- Vous ne comptez pas m'aider alors ?

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Certes vous êtes dans une fâcheuse situation mais rien ne m'oblige à vous aider. Cependant, vous êtes la mère de mon petit-fils, Henry, donc j'accepte de répondre à la moindre de vos questions.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part Mr Gold ! Que faut-il pour lancer une telle Malédiction alors ?

\- En plus de divers ingrédients qu'il est assez facile de se procurer, il faut sacrifier le cœur encore battant de l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde ou bien sacrifier ce que l'on aime le plus…

\- Ce que l'on aime le plus ou le cœur de l'être que l'on aime le plus.. Il n'y a aucune différence.

\- Vous vous trompez ma chère… Notre Reine bien aimée, lorsqu'elle a lancé la première Malédiction, dû sacrifier l'être qu'elle aimait le plus en cet instant, c'est-à-dire son père. Alors que moi, si je devais lancer la Malédiction, je devrais sacrifier mon pouvoir, ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Et Je vous vois venir Miss Swan, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette Malédiction. En voici la preuve… Dit-il très distinctement en tendant la paume de sa main vers le ciel avant de faire apparaître pendant quelques instants une petite boule de feu.

Emma, stupéfaite, resta sans voix l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle enregistrait tant bien que mal toutes les informations que Rumplestiltskin venait de lui fournir. Elle le remercia finalement pour ses précieux renseignements avant de sortir de la boutique et de retourner travailler.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut terminée sa ronde qu'Emma se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Mr Gold la raison de son changement de corps ou encore qui était Elena. Elle hésita quelques instants à faire demi tour mais finalement ne fit rien. Elle finirait bien par avoir une réponse un jour prochain. Elle s'arrêta rapidement au Granny's s'acheter un sandwich pour le midi avant de reprendre la route du poste où l'attendait peut être encore David.

Emma avait déjà une idée de comment elle pourrait obtenir de nouvelles réponses, le caveau de la Reine regorgeait de grimoires en tout genre, en plus des potions et de la centaine de cœur qu'elle possédait sûrement encore. Mais pour s'infiltrer dans celui-ci, elle devait attendre quelques jours et profiter d'une garde de nuit. Ainsi son absence ne sera pas remarquée et donc Regina n'en saura rien.

Il lui fallut deux longs jours d'attentes avant d'enfin pouvoir mettre son plan en marche. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à agir. Elle se leva de sa chaise, enfila une petite veste en cuir marron, bien moins jolie que sa traditionnelle veste rouge qui était malheureusement hors d'atteinte, avant de sortir du poste. Elle se dirigea vers son véhicule de fonction, bien plus discret que sa voiture, et parti en direction du cimetière.

L'ambiance qui se dégageait de celui-ci lui donnait froid dans le dos. Non loin de la forêt, Emma pouvait y entendre d'étranges bruits en sortir. Elle n'était pas du genre peureuse mais s'aventurer seule dans un cimetière n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Armée de sa seule lampe torche, elle s'aventura dans les allées afin d'arriver vers un immense mausolée en pierre, où le nom Mills était inscrit. Elle pénétra dans la crypte, au centre de la pièce était disposé le cercueil d'Henry Mills, le défunt père de Regina. La blonde s'en approcha et fit glisser le couvercle qui ne servait qu'a cacher l'entrée d'un souterrain. Une fois complètement descendu, elle remarqua qu'il lui était possible d'emprunter plusieurs chemins.

Après une rapide concertation avec elle même , elle prit le chemin juste en face d'elle. Emma arriva justement dans la pièce qu'elle souhaitait.

Un gros chaudron noir était placé au centre de l'endroit, une petite table vide juste à coté. Regina avait parfaitement ordonné et rangé sa pièce, ce qui lui ressemblait bien après tout. Sur un pan de mur était disposé plusieurs étagères toutes remplis de fioles et autres ingrédients indispensables pour préparer diverses potions. Sur le petit bout de mur juste en face de l'entrée était accroché le miroir préféré de la reine, parfaitement rond il était entouré par ce qu'il semblait être les racines d'un arbre. Tout le long du dernier pan de mur était placée une bibliothèque entièrement remplie de livres et grimoires.

Regina, en bonne maniaque qu'elle était, avait parfaitement rangé sa bibliothèque par thème, ainsi Emma n'eut aucun mal à trouver la rangée dont elle avait besoin. La blonde prit plusieurs livres et s'installa à même le sol pour les feuilleter. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne s'avéraient réellement utiles. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment briser cette Malédiction … enfin si, à vrai dire, elle en avait une , un Baiser d'Amour Véritable. Mais avant de briser ce sort, elle avait besoin de savoir qui était derrière ça et sur ce point elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée. C'était impossible que cela soit Rumplestiltskin, de plus, il n'avait rien à en tirer. Regina ne pouvait pas non plus en être à l'origine, elle aurait du sacrifier Henry Junior et celui-ci était bel et bien en vie. C'était malheureusement les deux seuls être capable de le faire dans cette ville. Il fallait qu'elle mène l'enquête.

Elle se redressa difficilement, le sol dur du caveau lui valut quelques courbatures. Elle prit chacun des livres qu'elle avait sorti de l'étage et entreprit de les ranger, avec un peu de chance, la Reine ne remarquera même pas qu'ils avaient été déplacés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon Caveau Miss Swan ?!

Emma se retourna soudainement, prise sur le faite, elle n'osait regarder la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La blonde ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver et se doutait donc qu'elle était apparu par magie ici.

\- Je vous ai posé une question et j'aimerais avoir une réponse! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid et cassant tout en s'approchant de la blonde.

Emma releva le visage et rencontra immédiatement le regard de la brune. Ses perles habituellement couleur noisettes s'étaient noircies dû à la colère qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Emma était pétrifiée, se retrouver devant la Méchante Reine la troublait plus que de raison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se ressaisir et de répondre.

\- Bonsoir Madame le Maire, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. J'avais cru remarquer quelque chose d'étrange durant ma ronde alors j'ai préféré venir inspecter les lieux en cas où quelqu'un serait venu vandaliser votre caveau.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'Emma mentait mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la Sauveuse, collant son buste contre le sien. La respiration de la blonde s'était soudainement coupée.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre initiative, cependant j'ose espérer que la prochaine vous m'appellerez avant de vous infiltrer sans autorisation dans mon Caveau.

\- Puisque je vous dis que j'y ai entendu du bruit, je n'allais pas laisser un quelconque individu vandaliser votre Caveau.

\- Et où est-il cet individu ?

\- Euh...Je...

Leurs respirations se mêlaient dangereusement, le parfum fruitée que dégageait la Reine l'enivrait au plus haut point. Sa tête lui tournait, son regard ne cessait de voyager entre les lèvres pulpeuses et rouge sang de la Regina et son regard chocolat. L'intéressée remarqua l'intérêt soudain pour ses lèvres et décida d'en jouer un peu. Regina passa le bout de sa langue très lentement le long de ses lèvres. Emma sentit son corps tout entier s'échauffer face à ce geste tentateur. La brune rapprocha d'une lenteur extrême son visage de l'oreille de la blonde collée à elle. Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau, lui provocant une multitude de frissons. Emma sentait ses jambes trembler et à deux doigts de la lâcher tant le moment qu'elle vivait était intense. Elle entendit très distinctement la brune s'humidifier les lèvres avant de lui dire :

\- Dehors… Susurra-t-elle calmement

Regina s'éloigna soudainement de la Sauveuse, un air satisfait sur le visage. L'atmosphère se fit soudainement lourde et pesante. Cet éloignement permit à Emma de doucement revenir à elle.

Elle obéit alors à la Reine et sortit du caveau sans un mot de plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut complètement à l'extérieur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours cessé de respirer. Elle inspira lentement, l'air frais pénétra progressivement dans ses poumons. Elle put enfin remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête et se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les battements de son cœur, qui étaient devenus anarchique au contact de la brune, reprirent peu à peu un rythme normal.

Regina et son coté Evil Queen l'attirait plus que de raison, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou à agir correctement en sa présence. Il lui semblait même que la brune l'ait remarqué et qu'elle aimait en jouer.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe légèrement humide dû à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne recroiserait pas la Reine, celle-ci avait du repartir dans son Manoir comme elle était arrivée, c'est à dire par magie. Emma aurait dû se douter que Regina possédait également encore ses pouvoirs, la Malédiction n'avait rien affecté de ce coté la.

Là, en plein milieu du cimetière et de la nuit, Emma parvenait enfin à retrouver son calme.

La chaleur qui régnait en son sein avait finalement laisser place au froid. Emma se releva, et repartit à l'entrée du cimetière où l'attendait encore sa voiture de fonction. Elle termina finalement sa nuit comme elle l'avait commencé, c'est à dire au poste, avachi sur son bureau en attendant que les minutes passent. Même Leroy, l'éternel ivrogne de la ville, s'était tenu tranquille cette nuit.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi calmes, c'était à croire que la ville n'avait pas besoin d'un Shériff pour faire régner l'ordre. Emma avait arrêté ses recherches et se faisait la plus discrète possible dans l'espoir de se faire oublier quelques temps. La blonde se sentait seule, elle avait beau être entourée de sa famille ceux-ci ne se souvenaient même pas d'elle . Le pire était peut être de voir son fils vivre sa vie sans se soucier d'elle. Rester dans cette situation devenait peu à peu une horrible torture.

Le début de son week-end ne fut guère mieux pour Emma. Par chance, David lui proposa de venir dîner chez eux le samedi soir afin qu'elle ne passe pas son week-end seule puisqu'elle ne connaissait encore personnes. Emma se prépara donc, mentalement, toute la journée à passer sa soirée en compagnie de ses parents, qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment. Elle s'était habillée simplement puisqu'il n'y avait aucune occasion particulière pour ce repas.

Blanche, qui s'était déjà attachée à Emma, l'étreignit tendrement tout en la saluant. La blonde se fit violence pour ne pas faire durer cet échange plus qu'il ne fallait. Ce qu'il était bon de pouvoir serrer sa mère dans ses bras. David, quand à lui, ne se contenta que d'une petite bise.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois dans la salle, le deux Charming disparurent quelques instant, le temps d'aller chercher l'apéritif, laissant la blonde seule. Emma en profita pour scruter plus en détail la salle qu'elle avait pourtant eu le plaisir d'observer en début de semaine. Un petit détail attira cependant son attention, un cadre photo accroché au mur. Comme aimantée par celui-ci, elle s'approcha jusqu'à l'avoir sous les yeux. La photo représentait son père, sa mère et elle même, juste à l'entrée de la maisonnette. Emma s'en souvenait très bien puisqu'elle n'a été prise que quelques mois auparavant, le jour même où le couple avait acheté la petite maison.

Blanche, lorsqu'elle réapparu dans la pièce, remarqua tout de suite qu'Emma n'était plus à sa place initial mais plutôt en train d'observer une photo. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la Sauveuse qui la vit arriver à coté d'elle.

\- Cette photo est magnifique Blanche. Confia Emma

\- Elle a été prise le jour où David et moi avions acheté notre maison. Nous voulions immortaliser ce moment.

\- Qui est cette jeune femme à vos cotés ? Il me semble ne pas l'avoir croisé à Storybrook.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'y est pas.. enfin plus vraiment. Elle s'appelait Elena.. c'était notre fil… une amie de la famille… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Emma se sentit soudainement touchée par le mal-être dont été victime la petite brune. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle la prit au creux de ses bras dans une douce étreinte. Elle sentit sa mère sangloter silencieusement avant de resserrer son étreinte. Voir Blanche aussi mal lui brisait le cœur. La blonde avait encore tant de questions sans réponses mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas les poser ce soir. Elle avait appris au moins une chose. Elena, la fausse mère d'Henry possédait son corps. Elle avait également compris que la jeune femme n'était autre que la jeune fille des Charming même si Blanche s'était retenue de le dire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait qu'un habitant se retenait de prononcer certains mots.

Blanche se calma quelques secondes avant que son mari ne revienne de la cuisine. Elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaître devant lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table et discutèrent de sujet bien plus léger que celui qui venait d'être abordé. Emma s'amusa à leur confier ses nombreuses péripéties en tant que garante de caution, son ancien travail avant d'arriver à Storybrook. Chacun en profita également pour conter les éventements qui avaient pu se passer dans la semaine. La blonde, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la petite ville du Maine, se sentait enfin chez elle et en famille. Elle savoura comme elle le pouvait ce moment en compagnie de ses parents. Elle en oublierait presque qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'elle.

Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, Emma dû quitter la maison de ses parents et repartir dans sa chambre d'hôtel lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il se faisait tard.

Seule, dans sa petite chambre, elle se laissa aller aux larmes qui la submergeaient chaque soirs depuis son retour à Storybrook. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle se laissa sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil où même ses songes la tourmentaient.

Le lendemain, Emma, bien décidée à trouver quelques informations supplémentaire sur Elena, prit la décision d'inspecter le cimetière en début d'après-midi. Elle avait passé la matinée à noter sur un petit carnet toutes les informations en sa possession et toutes celle qui lui manquaient encore. À présent, elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air.

Après un rapide déjeuner au Granny's, elle prit sa fidèle petite voiture jaune et roula en direction du cimetière. Par chance, celui-ci était pour l'instant désert. La blonde pouvait alors prendre son temps et ainsi chercher le prénom « Elena » sur chacune des stèles qui croisaient sa route. Et finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, elle trouva enfin la stèle qu'elle voulait. D'un gris clair, elle portait le nom d'Elena Nolan, née au mois d'octobre 1983 et décédée i mois, c'est à dire, février 2013.

Emma avait soudainement l'impression d'être devant sa propre stèle, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle découvrit juste devant la pierre tombale, une magnifique bouquet de rose rouge. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant de celui-ci qu'elle s'aperçut qu'un petit message était gravé dans la pierre.

« Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur mon amour. Je veillerais sur notre fils. R,M »

Emma se laissa tomber sur le sol, abasourdie par ce qu'elle était en train de lire. « R,M » ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Regina Mills. Elena et Regina étaient ensembles.. Qui avait bien pu inventer une histoire pareille ?!

Plus Emma avançait dans ses recherches et moins elle comprenait. Pourquoi la femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait était en couple avec elle.

La blonde se redressa avant de se faire remarquer et sortit du cimetière sans plus tarder. Malheureusement, en sortant, elle croisa le regard de la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir aujourd'hui, Regina Mills. La jeune femme était accompagnée de leur fils tenant dans ses mains, un magnifique bouquet de rose semblable à celui déjà présent. Emma la salua poliment d'un simple signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule.

Le reste de sa journée ne se résuma qu'à ça, comprendre qu'était devenue Storybrook. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu jeter ce sort.

Le lendemain, Emma profita d'un moment de calme au poste pour utiliser les bases de données dont elle avait accès pour rechercher des informations sur la défunte Elena. David étant parti faire une ronde seul, elle était presque sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle entra donc dans son ordinateur le nom d'Elena Nolan. Après quelques minutes d'attentes interminable, elle fut déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait presque rien sur la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas de casier judiciaire et avait été le Shériff principal de cette ville. Cependant, en fouillant un peu plus, Emma découvrit qu'Elena était bel et bien décédée i mois dans un accident de voiture. Le conducteur de la voiture qui l'avait percuté alors qu'elle était à pied n'était qu'un simple villageois dans la Forêt Enchantés. D'après le rapport rédigé par David, Elena était tout simplement en train d'effectuer une ronde à pied lorsque le véhicule de Mr Collins a subitement perdu le contrôle avant de foncer tout droit vers le trottoir où se trouvait la jeune femme, la percutant de plein fouet et blessant plusieurs autres personnes au passage. La jeune femme fut la seule à décéder ce jour là, le conducteur fut poursuivi en justice et envoyer dans une prison sur Boston.

Emma s'apprêta à faire quelques recherches supplémentaire sur l'accident lorsqu'elle entendit les portes du poste s'ouvrir et le bruit de talons de la Reine reconnaissable entre mille. Emma ferma rapidement la page contenant ses recherches et se redressa pour accueillir comme il se doit Regina. Celle-ci, vêtue d'un chemisier violet où les premiers boutons non fermés laissaient apparaître la naissance de sa voluptueuse poitrine et d'une jupe crayon noir lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux. Elle s'approcha du bureau de la Shériff d'un pas lent et mesuré, ne quittant pas des yeux celle qu'elle était venue voir.

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire. Salua poliment Emma

\- Bonjour Miss Swan, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Je n'aime pas vous voir rôder autours du cimetière ou d'un quelconque lieu ne nécessitant pas votre présence. Annonça-t-elle de son éternel ton froid et distant

Emma n'était même plus surprise du ton qu'employait à présent la reine avec elle. Son corps commença à s'échauffer face à la beauté de la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer, son corps tout entier était attiré la prestance, le charisme mais aussi le physique sans défaut de la Reine. Il n'y avait bien sur pas que cela qui l'attirait chez elle, malgré son allure froide et sans cœur Regina pouvait être une femme dotée d'une grande gentillesse, aimante, prête à aider lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde ne remarqua pas que la reine s'était installée, non pas sur une chaise devant le bureau du Shériff mais plutôt sur celui-ci. Les jambes croisées, Emma put remarquer que sa jupe s'était légèrement relevée dû à sa position. La blonde, plus que troublée, se délectait tout de même quelques secondes de la vue que lui offrait la reine.

\- Je m'octroyais tout simplement une balade après cette première semaine dans votre resplendissante ville.

\- Dans un cimetière ? Questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil

\- Bien sur. J'aime découvrir chaque lieu qui fait de cette ville ce qu'elle est, aussi morbide et étrange soit il.

Regina, légèrement surprise par cette réponse, prit plaisir à décroiser ses jambes pour en changer leurs positions, ce que remarqua immédiatement Emma. La blonde avait bien conscience qu'elle était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs et son attirance. Elle ne put cependant cacher le rouge qui colorait doucement ses joues à cause des innombrables pensées loin d'être chastes qui lui venaient en tête. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer et de la prendre ici même sur son bureau. Regina, satisfaite de son petit effet, ne put refréner le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Vous m'intriguez Miss Swan.. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix grave

\- Je peux en dire de même pour vous Madame.

\- Ma ville, mes règles ne l'oubliait pas !

\- Mais je ne l'oublie pas votre Majesté... Affirma Emma en effectuant une révérence

\- Madame le Maire suffira amplement..

\- Pourtant ce simple titre vous irait bien mieux. ..

\- Il suffit ! Je vous conseille de cesser votre petit jeu avec moi.

Regina, las de discuter avec Emma, se redressa, remit en place sa jupe qui s'était relevée et se retourna afin de quitter le bureau de la blonde. Emma qui ne souhaitait pas clore cette discussion ainsi rattrapa la reine par le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner. La brune laissa la surprise marquer son visage quelques secondes avant d'arborer de nouveau son habituel masque froid.

\- Regina, attendez !

\- Que me voulez vous encore ?! Demanda-t-elle exaspérée et sans prendre conscience qu'elle venait d'être appelée par son prénom.

Emma ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par la déesse qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le simple contact de leurs deux peaux l'échauffait et lui donnait envie de plus.

N'écoutant finalement que son cœur et ses pensées, elle la tira par surprise vers elle avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Regina, à demi surprise, ne la repoussa pas mais ne répondit par pour autant au baiser. Emma, ne sentant aucune réponse, rompit ce court échange et n'osa la regarder, confuse et gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsqu'elle sentit la brune l'attirer vers elle en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser enflammé. Baiser auquel Emma répondit sans attendre. Les lèvres jointes, Regina envahit de sa langue la bouche du Shériff pour y rejoindre son homologue qui l'attendait patiemment. Elle se colla à Emma et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à son bureau. Les mains de la brune remontèrent doucement la nuque d'Emma jusqu'à se glisser dans son cuir chevelu, enfonçant ses ongles dedans au passage. Ce geste tira un gémissement à la blonde. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui la faisait doucement gémir mais plutôt le désir et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait face à ce geste légèrement brutal.

Les mains de la Sauveuse n'osèrent s'aventurer autre part que sur les hanches de la reine de peur que celle-ci ne rompt leur échange endiablé. Ce qu'elle dû pourtant se résoudre à faire lorsque l'air venait malheureusement à leur manquer. Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, elles pouvaient y déceler tout le désir qui s'était à présent insinué dans chaque pore de leur peau. Elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie à présent, terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencés. Regina se détacha de sa future amante et lui lança un regard qui se voulu aguicheur avant de partir en direction de la salle de repos. Le bureau du Shériff aurait très bien put faire l'affaire mais Regina voulait un lieu parfaitement à l'abri des regards pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Le cœur d'Emma tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Telle une ensorceleuse, Regina l'avait complètement envoûtait. Elle la rejoignit presque aussitôt, ne voulant pas faire attendre sa Majesté plus longtemps.

À peine a-t-elle franchi le seuil de la porte de la salle de repos que la reine l'attrapa et la plaqua contre un mur avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Impatiente, elle lui arracha son haut blanc dévoilant un simple mais très joli soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Emma qui ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas hoqueta de surprise sans pour autant se dégager de l'emprise de la brune. La Reine prenait une fois de plus le contrôle de leur échange ce qui était loin de leur déplaire à toutes deux. Emma sentait peu à peu son corps s'échauffer et se doutait que son sous vêtement était à présent ruiné.

Regina mordit légèrement les lèvres de son amante avant de descendre vers son cou qu'elle prit également plaisir à mordiller et suçoter, laisser quelques marques ici et là. La brune aimait plus que tout marquer ses proies afin de les revendiquer comme sienne. Elle aida Emma a se dévêtir des restes de son t-shirt avant de lui dégrafer son haut et de lui ôter. Elle observa quelques instants les deux monts aux pointes déjà bien dressées qui s'offraient devant elle. Elle passa sa langue le long de sa lèvre supérieur. Impatiente d'y goûter, elle ne s'y attarda pourtant que quelques minutes, les mordillant et les léchant sans aucune douceur. Elle déboutonna le jean de sa partenaire et le baissa suffisamment pour avoir un bon accès à son intimité.

Emma sentait sa peau s'embraser là où les fins doigts de la Reine passaient. Son corps n'était plus qu'un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à se consumer. Elle avait la nette impression qu'elle était en train d'user de magie pour pimenter leur ébat pourtant plus que torride.

La descente vers son trésor était d'une lenteur insoutenable. Le corps d'Emma tremblait de désir et s'arquait à chaque fois que Regina trouvait un endroit sensible. La blonde cherchait désespéramment un point de friction mais n'en trouvait aucun.

Regina ne put refréner le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit le shorty de son amante ruiné par l'humidité qui s'y écoulait.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait la sentir nue contre elle, elle voulait la sentir en elle. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sous le chemisier de la brune. Toucher sa peau halé et si douce l'électrisa de tout son être. Cependant, Regina, de sa main pour l'instant inutilisé, attrapa celle de la blonde et la replaça contre le mur. Elle lui lança ensuite un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne devait plus la toucher, et Emma n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir bien sagement aux ordres de sa reine.

\- Retirez le reste de vos vêtements. Lui ordonna la brune avant de se décaler pour lui laisser assez de place afin de s'exécuter.

Sans attendre, Emma se dévêtit, ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Regina lui montra d'un signe de tête la petite table présente dans la pièce. Pensant qu'elle devait y déposer ses affaires, Emma s'en approcha. Regina se colla soudainement dans son dos avant de déposer de doux baisers appuyés dans son cou afin de réveiller les quelques marques présentes. Tout en faisant cela, elle s'amusa à descendre sa main, chauffée par la magie, de sa poitrine jusqu'à l'une de ses cuisses.

Emma dû se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait couler au travers de ses veines une immense traînée de lave incandescente, ses sens étaient embrumés par le désir. Regina glissa un premier doigts entre les plis humides des lèvres de la blonde et découvrit toute l'humidité qui y était présente. Sans ménagement et sans prévenir, elle la pénétra de deux doigts. Ses doigts glissaient avec aisance dans l'antre chaude et accueillante de la blonde. Ses mouvements se firent rapide et brutaux mais au vu des soupirs de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de la Sauveuse, celle-ci aimait ça.

Emma se retenait à la table avec toute la force qui lui restait pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol avant que son amante ne termine ses brutales attentions. Regina y allait toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

Emma ne put retenir plus longtemps l'orgasme qui la traversa, balayant tout sur son passage. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de la lâcher tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était intense. Regina, qui ne voulait pas voir son amante s'effondrer lamentable sur le sol, la soutenu et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit présent dans la pièce.

Emma voulu attirer son amante contre elle mais celle-ci la repoussa légèrement.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Miss Swan. Vous êtes loin d'avoir la force de pouvoir assouvir mes moindres désirs.. Avoua-t-elle calmement d'une voix suave

Emma acquiesça, légèrement déçue de pouvoir à son tour donner du plaisir à Regina. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle afin de déposer un chaste mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit de la pièce la laissant seule avec ses réflexions.

Elle s'allongea doucement dans le lit, le sourire aux lèvres,. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir prendre tant de plaisir dans la douleur et la violence. Elle voyait à présent la reine sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne pensait pas que l'Evil Queen pouvait se montrer aussi violente. Et c'est pourtant cette même violence qui venait de lui procurer du plaisir. Au fond d'elle, Emma se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût de ce que Regina était capable de faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit paisiblement. Ce moment privilégié avec la reine l'avait complètement vidé de toute son énergie.

Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle de repos.

\- Emma tu es la ? Demanda David qui s'apprêter à entrer

Elle se redressa et plaça instinctivement sa main devant sa poitrine pour la cacher. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua la perturba. Emma était entièrement vêtue alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pourtant s'être endormie nue quelques heures auparavant. Même son t-shirt que la reine avait pourtant arraché était bien entier et sur elle. Elle se demanda soudainement si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Regina.

Obtenant aucune réponse, David se décida tout de même à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Excuse moi, je m'étais assoupie, je ne me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai préféré m'allonger un peu.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Emma. Tu devrais rentrer à l'hôtel, je m'occupe de tout.

Emma le remercia, prit ses affaires qui l'attendaient dans son bureau et partit en direction de l'hôtel. Pendant tout le trajet, qui ne dura que quelques minutes, elle ne cessa de songer à ce moment qu'elle venait de vivre. Était-ce un fantasme ou la réalité ?

Elle eut finalement sa réponse lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. À l'aide d'un petit miroir présent dans la pièce elle pouvait observer les marques encore présentes sur sa peau. Un sourire heureux se peint sur son visage à cette vision pourtant perturbante. Emma n'avait pas rêvé leur échange, Regina l'avait simplement et gentiment rhabillé à l'aide de la magie alors que la blonde s'était endormie.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et malheureusement pour elle, l'eau brûlante réveilla chacune de ses plaies pour la rendre plus douloureuse encore. Elle s'essuya avec plus de précaution et s'habilla uniquement d'un shorty propre et d'un débardeur blanc avant d'aller se coucher alors qu'il n'était même pas 16h. Le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours ainsi que la virulence de son moment privilégié avec Regina avait eut raison d'elle.

Elle s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla que le lendemain quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Cette longue nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle se sentait prête à affronter une nouvelle journée dans cette ville devenue étrange à ses yeux. Elle se leva difficilement, son corps était entièrement courbaturé et cela était uniquement dû à ses efforts physiques de la veille. Elle ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle rappela la raison qui faisait que son corps lui était si douloureux. Elle s'habilla rapidement et remarqua que ses marques avaient, par chance, partiellement disparu.

Alors qu'elle se dirigerait vers le Granny d'un pas décidé, une idée lui vint soudain en tête ; remercier Regina pour sa charmante attention. Elle commanda donc un café noir bien serré pour sa Majesté et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour elle même. Elle demanda également deux petits chaussons aux pommes pour accompagner ses boissons chaudes.

Emma se dirigera sans plus attendre vers la Mairie où elle était déjà sûre de retrouver la brune, et elle avait en effet vu juste. La Mercedes noir de la jeune femme était garée non loin de l'entrée La blonde pénétra à l'intérieure de la bâtisse et fut ravie de découvrir que la secrétaire n'avait pas encore prit son poste, ce qui lui permit donc de passer l'accueil sans aucun problème et sans que Regina soit au courant. Elle emprunta un couloir puis gravit les quelques marches de l'escalier qui la menait tout droit devant le bureau de Madame le Maire. La blonde, à présent devant la porte où était gravé en lettre noir « Regina Mills ; Maire de Storybrook » hésitait à frapper.

Elle avait toujours cette irrépressible envie d'entrer dans la pièce cependant elle craignait la réaction de la femme qu'elle venait voir. Après avoir pesé intérieurement le pour et le contre elle se décida finalement à frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Lui répondit froidement Regina à travers la porte

Emma ouvrit lentement la porte, comme pour retarder le moment où la brune découvrirait la personne qui avait osé venir la déranger de si bon matin. Regina, juste qu'à présent plongé dans ses dossier, releva le visage et découvrit Emma Swan, vêtue simplement de sa veste en cuir marron, d'un haut couleur crème et d'un jean bleu dont la couleur semblait être légèrement passée. Un sourire en coin, elle observait la jeune femme s'approcher timidement de son bureau, les deux mains chargés.

Aucunes des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient oubliés ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ce moment se répétait même inlassablement dans leur esprit et échauffait leur corps à chaque seconde.

Le bureau de la Reine était à l'image de sa propriétaire, sobre, froid et pourtant si captivant. Le mobilier ainsi que les murs respiraient la sobriété et la modernité. Le noir, le blanc et le gris étaient les couleurs majoritairement présentes dans la pièce.

La Sauveuse, intimidée de sentir le regard froid et perçant de Regina sur elle, venait enfin d'arriver devant le bureau. Elle se sentait déjà bien plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Bonjour Madame Mills, je me permet de vous apporter un café noir ainsi qu'un chausson aux pommes afin de vous remercier pour hier. Salua-t-elle timidement en déposant le sachet et les deux boisons sur la table en verre.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan. Je vous remercie pour cette charmante attention mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Regina. Je suis sûre que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Absolument pas. Soyez plus clair dans vos propos et cessez de m'appeler par mon prénom Miss Swan !

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier je pense que je suis en droit de vous appeler par votre prénom. Je vous ai laissé faire ce que vous voulez de moi, vous êtes ensuite partie. Je me suis endormie complètement nue et à mon réveil j'étais parfaitement habillée et même mon haut que vous aviez pourtant déchiré avait repris son état d'origine.

\- Et vous supposez que je suis à l'origine de tout cela ? Mais comment aurais-je pu faire sachant que j'étais partie ?

\- La magie tout simplement !

Regina ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à cette affirmation. Surprise, elle prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, toujours d'un ton froid :

\- Auriez-vous oublié de grandir ? La Magie n'existe pas dans ce monde…

\- Je sais qu'elle existe et je sais que cette ville en est pourvue !

\- Cessez de m'importuner avec vos enfantillages et allez donc plutôt prendre votre poste avant d'être en retard ! Annonça-t-elle à bout de patiente.

Emma se tût. elle qui connaissait parfaitement la reine, savait qu'il était temps à présent pour elle de sortir. Elle n'arriverait pas à avoir une discussion calme avec elle. Cela venait tout simplement de se retourner contre elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par la reine.

\- Et reprenez donc ces horreurs que vous avez amené avec vous. Il est hors de question que mange ou boive ceci !

Emma récupéra donc ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Regina en lui lança un dernier regard noir au passage avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Elle bouillait tout simplement de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La magie était bien présente dans cette ville, elle la sentait même couler dans ses veines. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Regina niait en bloc qu'elle existait.

Elle était Emma Swan, la Sauveuse, il avait été prédit qu'elle débarquerait à Storybrook pour briser la Malédiction de la Reine afin d'apporter la fin heureuse à chacun. Et la réalité la frappa soudainement. Bien sur qu'elle était Emma Swan, sauf que dans cette réalité, elle n'était plus la Sauveuse mais une étrangère débarquant subitement dans une petite ville du Maine. Elle n'était pas censée connaître l'existence de cette ville et encore moins savoir que la Magie y résidait. Elle devait gagner la confiance de chaque habitants et surtout celle de la Reine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen sans danger pour cela.

C'était à pied qu'Emma s'était finalement rendue au commissariat ce matin, en espérant que la marche à pied calmerait un peu sa colère. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et le découvrit, par chance, encore vide. Elle déposa le café initialement prévu pour Regina sur le bureau de son Adjoint ainsi que la petite viennoiserie aux pommes puis s'installa à son bureau et dégusta ce qu'elle s'était prise même si le manque d'appétit se faisait ressentir.

David arriva au poste quelques minutes après minutes plus tard. Il remercia aussitôt Emma lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau. Ils discutèrent tous deux avant de se mettre au travail.

Il s'écoula presque trois jours depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Regina. Celle-ci n'était pas réapparu au poste et c'était David qui était en charge de lui ramener chaque dossier qu'elle devait compléter.

Jamais Emma ne s'était sentie aussi en manque et accro à quelqu'un. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la Reine alors que celle-ci ne daignait même pas réapparaître. Même si leur dernier échange était plus que houleux, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme. Elle ne ressemblait pas complètement à la femme qu'elle avait connu. Elle ressemblait bien plus à l'Evil Queen du Royaume Enchanté, en apparence.

Durant ces trois jours, Emma n'était parvenue à récolter aucune autre informations concernant Elena ou encore la Malédiction. Il faisait à présent nuit noir dans la ville et Emma, qui était de garde, faisait le tour de Storybrook pour s'assurer que rien ne nuisait à la tranquillité des habitants. Elle avait prit pour habitude de faire le tour en voiture mais ce soir, elle préféra le faire à pied. La pleine lune éclairait parfaitement la ville cachant par la même occasion toutes les étoiles qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le ciel. Emma avait toujours appréciait l'ambiance qui régnait à chaque pleine lune. Elle aimait cette aura presque mystique, sa magie semblait même y réagir différemment.

La ville était particulièrement calme cette nuit, personne ne traînait dans les rues, pas même les animaux errants.

Un premier cri se fait entendre non loin de là où était Emma, puis un second. Celui-ci ressemblait bien plus au hurlement d'un animal. Emma, loin d'être effrayée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le rugissement, la forêt. Elle pénétra dedans d'un pas assuré. Armée de son simple revolver ainsi que de sa petite lampe torche, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dedans. Emma savait que le hurlement ne provenait pas d'un quelconque animal mais de Ruby. Elle avait déjà eut l'occasion d'accompagner la jeune femme lors de ses escapades nocturnes. La petite brune aux mèches rouges était parvenue à contrôler la bête en elle, et Emma espérait au fond d'elle que cette version de Ruby en était capable également. La blonde se sentait tout de même capable d'utiliser la magie si la situation venait à déraper. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce genre de balade mais elle se sentait attiré comme un aimant.

Le calme de la forêt était parfois entrecoupé par les hurlements de la louve ou encore le bruit des branches qui se brisaient sous les pieds de la blonde. Il faisait sombre et humide. L'épais feuillage des arbres empêchait tout rayon lunaire de passer et d'éclairer les lieux.

Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa respiration n'était guère mieux. Emma commençait même à enfin regretter de s'être enfoncée aussi profondément dans la forêt.

Soudain, elle entendit courir autours d'elle. Emma se stoppa net. Elle tourna frénétiquement sur elle même, éclairant les alentours par la même occasion. Elle entendait peu à peu la créature se rapprocher d'elle avant de s'arrêter. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois sur elle même en espérant la trouver, et se figea finalement lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement.

L'animal était là, juste devant elle, entre un chêne et un petit buisson. Il était bien plus gros et imposant qu'un simple loup. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son amie, le pelage du loup était aussi sombre que la nuit et ses yeux rouges sang.

Emma n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'effrayer l'animal ou de le pousser à attaquer. Le grognement toujours aussi présent de la bête pétrifiait la blonde, elle se sentait un cet instant, particulièrement stupide. Elle avait encore une fois foncé tête baissé sans se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus dans le Storybrook qu'elle connaissait.

Très lentement, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, souhaitant montrer à Ruby qu'elle était inoffensive. Quelques instants plus tard, les grognements cessèrent et Emma se risqua à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle posa sa lampe sur le sol de manière à éclairer le loup sans pour autant l'éblouir. Elle le vit s'approcher tout doucement et n'osa bouger une fois de plus. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur et sa respiration.

L'instant devenait magique.

L'animal n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se risqua à tendre le bras vers le loup dans l'espoir de pouvoir le toucher. Celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu, et renifla la paume de la main de la blonde. Emma était effrayée et l'animal semblait le sentir.

Elle se risqua une nouvelle fois à s'approcher de celle qui fut son amie. Brusquement, tout se passa très vite, une épaisse fumée violette fit son apparition tandis qu'Emma fut projetée en arrière. Le loup qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur la blonde fut stoppé avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet.

Emma n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître de qui pouvait provenir ce soudain tour de magie. La reine se tenait devant elle, le peu de lumière ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de la distinguer convenablement. La blonde eut toujours juste le temps de se relever et d'empoigner le bras de sa Sauveuse avant que celle-ci ne se téléporta, l'emportant avec elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes réapparurent dans l'immense Manoir de la brune. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise par ce qu'Emma venait de faire.

\- Vous allez encore une fois essayer de me faire croire que la Magie n'existe pas ?!

\- Vous devriez plutôt me remercier de vous avoir sauver la vie plutôt que de vous acharner à vouloir avoir raison !

\- Je vous remercie votre Majesté d'avoir sauver mon humble vie !

La brune roula des yeux avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine. Emma hésitait à suivre Regina, ne sachant pas si elle était réellement la bienvenue dans ce lieu. Elle décida finalement de la suivre.

La lumière dans la pièce lui permit enfin de pouvoir contempler la Reine. Simplement vêtue d'une petite robe d'été noir, les cheveux laissés libres, et ses escarpins lui donnaient presque 10cm de plus, affinant le galbe de ses jambes et de ses fesses. Elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Emma fut cependant couper dans sa contemplation par un raclement de gorge. Elle reprit ses esprits, confuse d'avoir était surprise ainsi. Regina tenait dans ses mains un verre de cidre, sa boisson favorite.

\- Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer Miss Swan, surtout avec ce que vous venez de découvrir.

\- Ne me le demandez pas comment mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait de la magie ici. Ce serait bien trop long à vous expliquer mais je suis également pourvue de magie.

Regina, déposa le verre qu'elle tenait toujours au creux de sa main sur le plan de travail et s'approchant d'Emma. Comme à chaque fois que la Reine la regardait, la Sauveuse se sentait hypnotisée et totalement incapable de regarder ailleurs.

\- Prouvez moi que je peux vous faire confiance..

Emma déglutit, les deux amantes étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie, prendre possession des lèvres de son amante et d'enfin posséder son corps. Elle l'aimait, c'était à présent indéniable, la découvrir sous ce nouveau jour fortifier son amour pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était arrêtée au fait que Regina était l'ancienne Evil Queen, elle avait toujours vu au-delà de son passé. Et à présent qu'elle faisait face à cette part d'ombre que posséder la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait pas nier que celui-ci l'attirait tout autant. Elle aimait entièrement et sincèrement Regina et elle peinait à le cacher à la principale intéressée.

\- Faites moi confiance... s'il vous plaît… Chuchota-t-elle difficilement

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne connais rien de vous…

\- Alors laissez moi vous inviter à dîner et ainsi vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous le souhaitez.

\- Impossible, je n'accorde de dîner à personne.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne peux vous offrir ce que vous espérait tant. Je ne suis pas une femme qui aime ni à aimer. Mon amour est mort, emportant mon cœur avec elle.

\- Votre amour ?

\- Ne faites pas l'ignorante Miss Swan, je sais très bien que vous savez de qui je parle, Elena Nolan ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de chez moi, je ne suis plus d'humeur à parler !

\- Vous n'allez pas me tuer durant mon sommeil j'espère… Taquina légèrement Emma en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Pas pour l'instant non. Maintenant sortez, s'il vous plaît. Demanda gentiment Regina.

Emma se recula finalement et s'exécuta. Elle était confuse, ces quelques échanges lui permirent de comprendre qu'Elena effectivement l'ex compagne de Regina. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place dans son esprit encore embrouillait.

Elle avait senti Regina fragilisait par la perte d'Elena. À l'intérieur de son Manoir, elle semblait être une toute autre femme, ses barrières moins présente.

La légère brise nocturne lui permit de se rafraîchir les idées mais n'enlevèrent en rien l'odeur de la Reine encore présente sur elle.

Emma termina sa ronde et sa nuit et en essayant une fois de plus de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville. Entre Regina et la Malédiction, elle ne savait plus par où commencer.

Elle aurait aimé demander de l'aide à Rumple mais elle savait par avance que celui-ci refuserait.

Emma attendit quelques jours avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Une fois encore, elle avait commandé la boisson chaude que sa brune aimait tant boire à longueur de journée, un café noir, et une viennoiserie à la pomme, son fruit préféré. Elle remarqua également durant son cours laps de temps dans le Granny's que Ruby était restée à distance, préférant laisser une autre prendre sa commande.

La blonde, confiante, pénétra dans la vaste bâtisse qu'était la Mairie de Storybrook et arpenta les couloirs et escaliers en direction du bureau de la dirigeante de la ville. Elle frappa et attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer. Regina qui n'avait pourtant pas relever le visage lorsque la blonde était entrée devina aisément que c'était elle qui était entrée.

\- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit l'autre soir que je n'acceptais pas d'invitation de ce genre…

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous contredire mais vous m'avez refusé une invitation à dîner et non à déjeuner… Argumenta-t-elle un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

Regina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire signe de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises disponible devant l'imposant bureau en verre de la Maire. Si elle devait bien reconnaître une chose à la blonde c'est qu'elle était tenace et n'abandonnait pas facilement.

\- Que cherchez vous exactement dans cette ville Miss Swan ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Vous Regina. Si il y a bien une seule personne qui m'intéresse dans cette ville c'est vous.

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez vous à essayer d'obtenir quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais ?

\- Parce que je vous veux tout simplement

Alors qu'elle s'attendait une nouvelle fois à être congédié par la Reine, celle-ci lui sourit avant de lui répondre d'une voix très calme.

\- Vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable, et encore je peux faire bien pire. Et pourtant vous souhaitez recommencer. N'avez-vous donc pas peur de jouer avec le feu et de vous y brûler ?

La température était montée d'un cran entre les deux femmes. Chacune d'elles se regardaient avec un désir profond. Il était plus qu'évident qu'Emma souhaitait se consumer auprès de Regina. Elle était rendue accro à ses lèvres pulpeuses, à son corps qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le loisir de découvrir. Elle n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir le parcourir de ses douces mains et de ses lèvres, et lui prodiguer diverses caresses. Elle voulait entendre la Reine soupirer de plaisir et crier son prénom. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait obtenir d'elle pour l'instant et elle se sentait prête faire avec. Elle espérait que ce genre de relation puisse déboucher sur quelque chose de plus sentimental.

Le silence entre elles se faisaient pesant et inutile. Regina commençait légèrement à s'en agacer, surtout qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse qui allait sortir de la bouche du Shériff.

\- Brûlez-moi... Majesté… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qui l'habitait.

Regina ne put que sourire face à la réponse de la blonde. Elle n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer.

Sans quitter des yeux son amante, elle se leva de son fauteuil et le fit le tour de son bureau d'un pas d'une extrême lenteur, faisant glisser sa main sur le verre du mobilier tout aussi lentement. Une fois en face de son amante, elle s'installa légèrement sur le rebord du bureau.

Emma en avait le souffle coupée, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme en face d'elle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa gorge s'asséchait bien trop vite à son goût.

Regina lui tendis une tendit une première jambe. Emma comprit instantanément le message et quitta son siège pour s'agenouiller devant sa reine. Elle attrapa doucement son mollet avant de s'en approcher et de déposer un doux baiser sur son pied. Elle cascada ensuite la jambe de sa belle de doux baisers en remontant progressivement jusqu'à son genoux. La brune lui tendit ensuite son autre jambe pour qu'elle réitère ses douces attentions. Elle s'assit correctement sur le rebord de son bureau en verre tandis qu'Emma remontait progressivement la jupe qu'elle portait. Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressait et découvrait le velouté de sa peau. Emma se risqua à prendre son temps et à savourer ce qu'elle désirait depuis des semaines à présent. Elle se rapprochait avec douceur de la source du plaisir de sa Reine et découvrit un petit sous-vêtement noir en dentelle déjà souillée par l'envie qu'elle avait. Sans plus attendre, Emma la débarrassa du vêtement devenue trop gênant et embrassa ses lèvres gorgées de son précieux nectar avant de glisser une première fois sa langue et d'en savourer le goût. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans sa chevelure et s'y accrocher fermement. Le bassin de Regina oscillait en rythme avec les attentions langoureuses de sa partenaire. Elle sentit ses cuisses se resserrer et emprisonner son visage entre elles tandis que ses talons glissaient le long de son dos, le griffant par la même occasion.

Emma allait vraiment devoir s'habituer à la violence de son amante.

Elle sentait son corps s'échauffer à mesure que la reine gémissait. Elle était plus que satisfaite d'être la source du plaisir ressentit.

La blonde inséra deux doigts dans l'antre chaude et parfaitement humide de la Reine. Ne cherchant pas à faire dans la douceur, le rythme de ses vas-et-vient était très vite devenu rapide et brutal. Les gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que les parois de son antre se resserrèrent autours de ses doigts, signe qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Elle se laissa finalement aller dans un ultime cri de plaisir, elle était incapable de se retenir tant le plaisir ressentit était intense. Tous ses muscles se détendirent instantanément et elle relâcha enfin la chevelure de la blonde qu'elle avait empoigné avec force.

Emma savoura quelques secondes encore le doux nectar de son amante qui se déversait en abondance, allant même jusqu'à couler le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Relevez vous Miss Swan.. Ordonna Regina d'une voix rendu rauque par le plaisir qui circulait encore dans ses veines.

Emma s'exécuta et se redressa difficilement, sa position précédente, bien que plaisante, n'avait pas été des plus confortable. Le sourire satisfait présent sur le visage de la brune la fit immédiatement sourire à son tour. Regina attrapa les pans de sa veste en cuir marron et l'attira vers elle afin de plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se goûtait avec avidité sur les douces lèvres de son amante.

Emma qui avait toujours ses doigts en elle commença de nouveau à se mouvoir en elle. Regina était rendue esclave du plaisir que lui offrait sa délicieuse amante. Elle resserra ses cuisses autours des hanches de la blonde et laissa son bassin osciller en rythme avec ses vas-et-vient.

La température dans la pièce en était devenue étouffante tant le désir entre elles la consumait. Le corps tout entier d'Emma tremblait, un puissant feu s'était allumé en elle et rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Un second orgasme ne tarda pas à frapper la Reine. Emma ralentit ses mouvements pour lui permettre de redescendre tout en douceur. Elle se risqua à embrasser une dernière fois son amante avant de s'en éloigner.

Ce léger éloignement permit à Emma de calmer légèrement ses ardeurs. Elle prit son café devenu froid et sortit du bureau de Madame la Maire avant que celle-ci ne la congédie. Elle avait vu de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son amante juste avant de se retourner et de sortir mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Emma savait que tôt ou tard Regina l'aurait congédié comme une mal propre alors elle avait préféré s'éviter une telle humiliation.

Il lui fut cependant impossible de penser à autre chose qu'aux soupirs de la Reine toute la journée durant. Elle n'avait de cesse de penser à la douceur de ses cuisses qu'elle avait caressé du bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres… Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle était complètement accro.

La blonde ne chercha pas à ré-aborder son amante les jours suivant, elle préférait attendre que celle-ci ne vienne à elle. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le comportement pour le moins étrange que Ruby avait adopté depuis cette nuit de pleine lune. Elle semblait de plus en plus distante, bien qu'elle n'était pas très proche depuis la nouvelle Malédiction. La jeune brune qui prenait toujours plaisir à venir servir Emma s'arrangeait à présent pour que se soit une autre serveuse qui le fasse.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas se matin. Lorsque Emma arriva ce matin toutes les serveuses étaient occupées à servir d'autres clients. Ruby n'eut d'autre choix que d'y aller. Elle était tremblante et manqua de renverser sur le Shériff sa boisson brûlante.

\- Tout va bien Miss Lucas ?

\- Oui, tout va pour le mieux Sheriff Swan !

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous savez, si c'est à cause de l'autre nuit sachez qu'il n'y a pas de problème.. Chuchota Emma pour n'être entendue que par la brune.

Ruby sursauta, elle fut surprise par ce que la blonde venait de lui avouer.

\- Je ne…

\- On peut en parler ailleurs que dans un café rempli d'oreilles curieuses.

\- Suivez moi si vous voulez, j'ai une pause à prendre.

Emma se leva et suivit Ruby en prenant soin d'emporter sa boisson chaude. Elles sortirent dehors en passant par l'arrière cuisine. L'endroit était désert, elles allaient donc pouvoir discuter sans problème.

\- Ruby, je sais que c'était toi le loup dans la forêt l'autre nuit.

\- Mais... comment ?!

\- Écoutes, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me fasses confiance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens à Storybrook, j'y ai même vécu ces deux dernières années. Cependant, personne ne se souvient de moi, il semblerait que vous soyez tous victimes d'une nouvelle Malédiction. La mémoire de chacun a été altéré et une nouvelle vie vous a été offerte. Je me nomme bien Emma Swan, cependant le physique que tu vois là n'est pas le mien, mon véritable corps est celui que possédait Elena Nolan, Cette femme possède ma vie et j'aimerais la reprendre. Je connais cette ville, son histoire et chaque habitant qui y vit. J'ai toujours su qu'en plus d'être le petit chaperon rouge tu étais le loup, c'est même moi que t'a aidé à te contrôler. S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu me crois…

Ruby l'écouta tout le long de son discours, elle était surprise par les propos que tenait la blonde mais savait au fond d'elle que celle-ci disait la vérité.

\- Je… vous crois Emma.

\- Merci ! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, ne pouvant cacher sa joie d'être enfin entendue

\- Donc vous êtes en quelques sortes Elena Nolan c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exacte, et tu peux me dire « tu »

\- Donc Regina et toi étiez déjà ensemble avant la Malédiction ?

\- Pas du tout

\- Pourtant je sens son odeur sur toi

\- C'est compliqué à t'expliquer mais nous entretenons pour l'instant une relation particulière elle et moi. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je te dis. Nous n'étions pas ensemble avant la Malédiction mais il semblerait que ce soit le cas pendant celle-ci.

\- Je vois… Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Je sens que je peux te faire confiance également, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Regina t'aurait tué de toute façon. Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tuer l'autre nuit.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai été stupide de m'aventurer dans la forêt en oubliant que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi.

\- Je vais devoir retourner travailler Emma, mais si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je vais t'aider à briser cette Malédiction.

\- Merci

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Emma partit en direction du commissariat. Elle se sentait plus sereine maintenant qu'elle savait Ruby de son coté. Il y avait bien Gold mais elle n'était pas allée le revoir depuis la dernière fois et elle savait que cela était inutile de le faire puisqu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Avec Ruby, elle avait une véritable alliée à ses cotés.

Malheureusement plus les jours passés et plus Emma désespérait. Elle n'avançait pas dans ses recherches, elle n'avait même pas le moindre indice pour commencer. Elle se sentait devenir folle à vouloir à tout prix trouver une solution.

Elle avait besoin de décompresser en ce samedi soir. Elle préféra, pour une fois, jeter son dévolue sur l'alcool plutôt que de se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de sa Reine. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leurs entretient particulier dans le bureau de sa Majesté. Emma se faisait le plus discrète possible. Elle avait besoin de songer à autre chose qu'à Regina. Elle était étouffée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Vêtue très simplement d'une petite robe bleue nuit, elle foula les portes du Rabbit Hole, le seul bar de la ville à sa connaissance. Elle s'installa directement au bar et commanda un premier verre de whisky. La musique battait son plan malgré le peu de personnes pour l'instant présent sur la piste de danse. Elle s'amusa à observer quelques instants les rares personnes sur la piste, elle les connaissait presque tous.

Elle se savait plus ou moins tranquille dans ce bar, Regina ne viendrait jamais la chercher dans ce lieu de débauche. Elle avait bien trop de classe pour venir ici.

Malheureusement pour la blonde, elle fut très vite rejoins par un homme. Brun, les cheveux courts, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur dessiné sur le visage et de l'eyeliner autours des yeux pour approfondir son regard, Emma était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui.

\- Bonsoir Demoiselle. Je me nomme Killian Jones . Se présenta-t-il simplement

\- Bonsoir, Emma Swan.

La jeune femme ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivé du jeune homme. En l'observant de plus près, elle aperçu un crochet en métal sortir de son long veston en cuir noir, l'objet en question semblait remplacer sa main gauche. Elle n'eut alors aucun mal à deviner de quel conte l'homme provenait mais aussi son nom : Hook dans Peter Pan. Il se commanda un verre de rhum et demanda également un second verre pour Emma.

\- Et bien Killian, c'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin..

\- C'est parce que je ne suis qu'un simple pêcheur Mademoiselle Swan. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps en mer et ne pose un pied à Terre que pour découvrir ce que la ville peut avoir de plus beau à m'offrir.

\- Vous m'avez plutôt l'air d'un pirate …

\- Je vous l'accorde ..

Chacun flirtait avec l'autre, Killian pour mettre Emma dans son lit et Emma pour avoir des informations sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il semblait même cacher quelque chose. Elle espérait qu'après plusieurs verres Killian se mette à parler. C'était bien connue, l'alcool déliait les langues. Ils avaient commencés à discuter et plaisanter. Malheureuse pour Emma, plus il buvait et plus il la draguait lourdement. Ce qui l'amusa au début devenait peut à peu gênant.

Le brun déposa finalement sa main valide sur l'une des cuisses de la blonde, surprise par ce geste, elle faillit en recracher sa boisson sur le comptoir du bar. Elle se tourna vers lui, un regard surprit sur le visage.

\- Hook, je vous conseille fortement de vous éloigner d'elle si vous ne voulez pas perdre la seule main valide qu'il vous reste. Annonça une voix derrière eux.

Emma n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il s'agissait de Regina. Ils se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Killian n'ôta cependant pas sa main qui était posé sur la cuisse de la blonde et resserra plutôt sa prise. Emma se sentait gênée d'être surprise en compagnie du pirate.

\- Majesté, quel plaisir de vous voir dans un endroit aussi malfamé que le Rabbit Hole ! s'exclama Hook

\- Je ne le répéterais pas une 3ème fois. Retirez votre main de sa cuisse.

La voix de la brune était ferme et son regard noir de colère. Hook prit peur et s'exécuta finalement après d'interminables secondes à la défier du regard. Il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu là.

\- Bien ! Miss Swan, accompagnez moi dehors s'il vous plaît. Ajouta la brune, satisfaite d'avoir gagné.

Regina n'attendit pas la réponse de la blonde pour se retourner et sortir du bar. Elle détestait ce lieu et ne voulait pas y rester une seconde de plus. Elle était en colère, contre la blonde mais aussi contre elle même.

Emma se leva de sa chaise, Killian voulut la retenir mais s'abstint finalement de le faire en se souvenant du regard furieux que portait la Reine. La soudaine différence de température entre l'intérieur du bar et l'extérieur la fit frisonner.

Par chance, elles ne restèrent pas longtemps à l'extérieur puisque Regina les téléporta au Manoir, dans son salon. Il était hors de question qu'elles aient la moindre discussion en pleine rue. Elles se toisèrent du regard, Emma était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était tout simplement subjuguée par la beauté naturelle de la brune, celle-ci ne portait pourtant qu'un petit chemisier crème et un pantalon en tissu gris.

\- Pourquoi cherchez vous à me défier constamment ?! Ça vous amuse de batifoler avec ce pirate manchot ?!

\- Je ne batifolais pas ! Répondit Emma fermement

\- Il avait la prétention de croire que vous alliez passer la nuit dans son lit !

\- Seriez-vous jalouse Majesté ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Vous m'appartenez Emma et je ne tolérerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose ses mains sur vous.

Emma se sentit tout d'un coup touchée par la possessivité de sa Majesté. Elle osa s'approcher légèrement de la femme qu'elle aimait, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer ou l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Regina, je ne veux que vous. Faites moi confiance.

Le regard émeraude de la Sauveuse se perdit dans celui intensément noir de la Reine. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la brune, celle-ci ne parlait plus. Elle semblait légèrement en proie à divers émotions. Finalement, sans prévenir, Regina s'empara avidement des lèvres de son amante. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension en elle et elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour cela. Emportée par la fougue de sa sulfureuse amante, Emma se laissa faire. Sans aucune autorisation, la langue de la brune partit à la rencontre de son homologue et envahi son espace. Une main autour de sa nuque, elle approfondissait autant qu'elle le pouvait ce baiser. Regina les téléporta dans son bureau afin de pouvoir continuer pleinement ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Touts les vêtements de la blonde ne tardèrent pas à joncher le sol alors que la brune avait encore les siens sur elle. Emma voulut lui enlever mais son amante l'en empêcha. Regina mit fin à leur baiser et poussa suffisamment fort la jeune femme pour qu'elle atterrisse contre l'un de murs de la pièce avant de l'y rejoindre. La blonde voulut une nouvelle fois déshabiller son amante mais elle refusa catégoriquement, et pour être sur de ne pas avoir à le faire une fois encore, Regina immobilisa Emma à l'aide de sa magie.

Emma commença à paniquer mais parvint très vite à se calmer lorsque son regard croisa celui entièrement noir de sa Reine. Elle était complètement hypnotisé par son amante.

Regina s'était entièrement collée à elle et caressait du bout des doigts les douces lèvres de sa blonde. Sa main quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour descendre sur son cou qu'elle agrippa suffisamment fort pour qu'elle ressente une légère pression.

\- Tu es à moi Emma ! Susurra-t-elle d'un voix rauque et suave aux creux de son oreille

L'intéressée fut plus que surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Elle avait pleinement confiance en son amante et ne paniqua pas, même lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se renfermer encore un peu plus autour de son cou. Regina s'éloigna ensuite de sa belle amante. Emma qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer put de nouveau le faire. La chaleur qui émanait de leurs deux corps collés avait laissé place au froid ambiant.

Regina tournait autour d'Emma comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie. Elle avait plus d'une idée en tête mais ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Elle se colla de nouveau à son amante. Sa main griffait du bout de ses ongles ses hanches alors que ses lèvres goûtaient à son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant. Elle se faisait littéralement violence pour ne pas succomber tout de suite au désir presque animal qui la rongeait. Emma sentait déjà son corps s'embraser face aux attentions un peu trop douce de la Reine. Elle savait bien pourquoi celle-ci agissait ainsi ou en tout cas en avait une petite idée.

Regina n'avait aucun mal à percevoir le changement de respiration de son amante ainsi que les légers soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. L'une de ses mains quitta ses hanches pour s'agripper fermement à ses fesses. Ses doux baisers dans son cou s'intensifièrent et elle ne se priva pas laisser des marques violettes sur sa peau blanche. Elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois de la blonde qui gémit de frustration. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres pulpeuses parcourir et marquer son corps.

La reine ne put que sourire devant l'air si désespéré de la blonde. Elle aussi mourrait d'envie d'en finir mais elle voulait faire durer le plaisir encore un peu.

Elle se rapprocha encore une fois. L'une de ses cuisses alla se caler entre celles de son amante et se frotta légèrement à son intimité. La brune n'était pas surprise de sentir couler sur sa peau le précieux élixir de la blonde, preuve de son désir grandissant. L'une de ses mains se saisit de son cou et l'autre empoigna fermement son sein dont la pointe parfaitement érigée caressait sa paume. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Elle était plus que ravie de voir aucune peur dans son regard plutôt un profond désir. Elle pouvait percevoir son souffle chaud et anarchique caresser doucement ses lèvres. Emma mourrait d'envie de pouvoir combler la distance entre elle mais elle était totalement paralysée. Elle sentait son corps s'échauffer et réclamer une délivrance qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ainsi.

\- Je… vous en…. Supplie… Majesté

\- Que souhaites-tu Emma ?

\- Prenez moi…. Je … veux …. vous sentir … en moi…

Emma parvenait difficilement à s'exprimer, sa respiration désordonné et la main de la reine sur son cou l'en empêchait.

Regina sentit une vague de satisfaction l'envahir à ses mots. Elle n'attendait que cela, la voir supplier. Elle se décala légèrement afin de pouvoir écarter les cuisses de la blonde et de s'installer entre elle. Avec l'aide de la magie, elle fit apparaître autour de sa taille un harnais surmontée d'un sextoy qu'elle inséra sans plus attendre en elle. Elle usa également de magie pour maintenir Emma contre le mur et libéra les entraves qui l'empêcher de bouger. Les cuisses de la blonde s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de son amante tandis que celle-ci lui assainissait des coups rapides et brutaux. Elle garda une main autour de son cou tandis que l'autre agrippait l'une de ses fesses. Plus leur échange s'intensifiaient et plus les ongles de la brune se plantaient dans la peau de son amante. La douleur qu'Emma ressentait ne faisait qu'accentuer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en cette instant. Regina était purement et simplement en train de la baiser et elles aimaient ça. Elles ne se quittaient pas du regard, celui de la reine se faisait dur.

La libération ne tarda pas à arriver pour Emma, incapable de retenir plus longtemps l'orgasme qui la traversa et la dévasta. Son corps tout entier tremblait face à ses vagues de plaisir qui la traversait.

Regina relâcha finalement toute l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle et fit disparaître l'objet autour de sa taille d'un tour de main. Tout de même soucieuse du bien être de son amante, elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé présent dans la pièce à quelques mètres d'elle.

Emma se pencha vers son amante pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci la repoussa gentiment.

\- N'en demandez pas trop Miss Swan. Ne me désobéissez plus et vous aurez ce que vous voulez…

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle avait encore la sensation de la main de Regina sur son cou. Elle observa son amante qui alla récupérer ses vêtements traînant un peu partout dans la pièce avant de lui tendre. Regina lui demandait implicitement de s'habiller et de quitter les lieux, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Emma était bien trop épuisée pour se plaindre et la défier une nouvelle fois. Regina quitta la bureau et laissa Emma seule afin qu'elle exécute son ordre silencieux.

La blonde, une fois parfaitement habillée et remise sur pied, quitta le Manoir sans même dire « au revoir » à la brune. Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite coccinelle jaune était restée là où elle l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, c'est à dire au Rabbit Hole. Emma du donc faire le chemin à pied. Son corps, encore bouillant, contrastait avec la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle pouvait encore sentir les ongles de sa Reine ancrer dans sa peau et lui faire mal.

Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu ressentir autant de plaisir à être maltraitée de la sorte. Elle était en train de se détruire à vivre ainsi et elle en avait bien conscience. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle en était incapable. Emma était dépendante à la Reine même si celle-ci se montrait violente. Emma savait que derrière ce masque froid se cachait une femme capable de douceur et de tendresse. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle marchait sans prendre conscience de la direction qu'elle prenait, bien trop occupée à sonder ses pensées. Cependant, ses pieds la menèrent au Cimetière sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi. Si son inconscient l'emmenait ici c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Elle pénétra dans le lieu pour le moins lugubre. Il flottait dans l'air une curieuse atmosphère, la même qu'à son arrivé il y a quelques semaines à présent. Elle sentait l'air tenté d'une magie qui lui semblait inconnue. Cette sensation ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son retour à Storybrook mais il semblerait qu'elle soit plus forte ce soir. Emma distingua soudainement une ombre malgré la pénombre ambiante. La silhouette se tenait non loin du Mausolée Mills. Elle décida de s'en approcher à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Emma se cacha derrière la première pierre tombale à coté d'elle lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre se retourner. Elle essaya de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans l'espoir d'apercevoir qui était cette personne mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un cape.

\- Emma Swan, il est parfaitement inutile de vous cacher. Je sens votre magie parcourir ce lieu. Annonça très clairement une voix grave et féminine qu'Emma ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

La blonde fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et resta caché derrière la pierre. Elle fut cependant contrainte de se lever lorsqu'une boule de feu, qui avait été lancé par l'inconnue, atterrit non loin d'elle.

\- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? Demanda la Sauveuse

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, cependant j'aimerais simplement que vous cessiez de chercher à briser ma Malédiction.

\- C'est à cause de vous ?! Vous ne comprenez pas, ma famille, mes amis, tout le monde m'a oublié. Je ne suis plus rien. Je veux retrouver ma vie.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous Emma mais ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre une nouvelle fois. La femme s'était volatilisée dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Elle se trouvait à présent seule dans ce lieu où régnait une étrange tension. Elle se décida à en sortir et à retourner à l'hôtel. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour aller chercher sa voiture ce soir.

Même épuisée, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être l'inconnue qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais aussi pourquoi avoir lancé une telle Malédiction. Plus elle en découvrait et plus elle s'embrouillait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre qui était cette femme. Il y avait une nouvelle sorcière en ville et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il en fut de même pour Hook, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant la veille. Emma supposait que les deux nouveaux arrivants devaient être très probablement liés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, retrouver le lieu où ils se cachaient. Et Emma avait déjà une idée d'où elle pourrait commencer ses recherches, le port de Storybrook.

Emma profita donc d'un moment de calme durant son lendemain après midi pour se rendre au port afin de commencer ses recherches. L'endroit était plutôt vaste et entièrement vide de bateaux. Les pêcheurs tous partis en mer n'étaient pas encore revenus avec leurs trouvailles du matin, ce qui permit à Emma de circuler librement sur les quais.

Elle distingua une scène plutôt étrange non loin de là où elle était. Un homme, qu'elle reconnu comme étant Hook, était à demi visible et semblait tenir sur quelque chose d'invisible. Emma se précipita derrière un tas de caisses et s'y cacha dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu. Il semblerait que l'homme soit en train de discuter avec une personne restée de l'autre cotée de la barrière magique. Emma le vit finalement s'éloigner au bout de quelques minutes et partir en direction du centre ville.

La blonde se décida à approcher même si sa raison lui dictait de ne pas le faire. Elle se tenait droite devant le bord du quai qui semblait parfaitement désert aux yeux de tous. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire sauter la barrière magique qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se demandait s'il n'était tout simplement pas plus simple de passer outre la barrière et de pénétrer sur ce qu'elle supposait être un bateau, sans avoir à la briser. En regardant d'un peu plus près le sol, elle découvrit une fine couche de sable éparpillée d'une étrange façon. Chaque rebord du tas de sable semblait être délimité en une ligne parfaitement droite. Emma supposa que cette limite devait représenter l'entrée du bateau.

Elle leva un premier pied et s'avança vers la dite limite. Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir son pied buter contre quelque chose d'invisible. Elle posa le pied dessus et tout d'un coup, le bateau du pirate se dévoila sous ses yeux. Le navire devait faire plus d'une dizaine de mètres de long, composé d'un immense mat central et d'un autre plus petit. Il semblait venir tout droit d'une autre époque.

Emma monta les marches une à une en prenant soin de surveiller les alentours afin de ne pas être vue. Elle arriva à présent sur le pont du bateau mais ne chercha pas à s'y attarder plus longuement et pris plutôt la direction des cabines. Elle prit soin d'ouvrir la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de pas se faire remarquer en cas où il restait quelqu'un.

Elle parcouru le couloir assez rapidement, il n'y avait eu que deux portes fermés et impossible à ouvrir. Au bout du couloir, elle découvrit une unique pièce, la cabine du capitaine. Elle examina le lieu désert de toute personne. À sa droite, il y avait la présence d'un lit, probablement celui qu'occupait Hook, au centre une table vide. Mais se qui l'interpella le plus fut ce qu'elle vit à sa gauche, une immense bibliothèque semblable à celle présente dans le caveau de Regina, à quelques mètres, posé sur le sol, se trouvait également un chaudron en étain vide mais qui avait probablement dû servir il y a peu. Nul doute sur le fait que le pirate et la sorcière se connaissaient. Reste maintenant à savoir qui elle était.

Emma s'approcha du chaudron dans l'espoir de récolter le moindre indice.

Un bruit retentit soudainement, sa tête se fit douloureuse tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, inerte. Emma venait d'être frappée par l'arrière. Hook n'avait pas traîné bien longtemps en ville. Surpris de découvrir Emma en lieu, il avait préféré l'assommer sans plus tarder.

La Sauveuse se réveilla difficilement quelques heures plus tard, sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle se découvrit assise sur une chaise, ses mollets attachés à chaque pied du mobiliser en bois. Ses poignets étaient quant à eux liés ensemble derrière son dos. Les cordes, bien serrées, lui brûlaient la peau. Elle tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour défaire ses attaches mais il semblerait que celle-ci soit neutralisée. Sa position était plus qu'inconfortable et son dos commençait doucement à la souffrir. Sur sa bouche était collé un ruban adhésif l'empêchant tout simplement de parler ou de hurler. Elle regarda autours d'elle et parvint à découvrir qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce ridiculement petite. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement qu'attendre que son ravisseur n'arrive. Et ce fut le cas à peine quelques minutes qui suivirent son réveil.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte juste en face d'elle et entra. Elle parvint à distinguer Killian tenant fermement dans sa main valide une bougie pour s'éclairer.

\- Te voila enfin réveillée Emma. Remarqua très calmement l'homme brun

L'intéressée ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre et cherchait désespérément à défaire ses liens en se débattant.

Emma était en colère, elle n'avait qu'une envie en cette instant, frapper l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Doucement.. ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, tu ne parviendras jamais à défaire tes liens. Je suis un pirate, les nœuds marins ça me connaît.

Killian fut très vite rejoint par une femme qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était légèrement plus petite que le pirate mais nettement plus âgée. Brune, les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux noisettes, le regard stricte et froid. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir descendant jusqu'aux pieds semblant venir d'un autre temps et d'une longue cape de la même couleur. Emma avait clairement l'impression de voir Regina avec quelques années en plus.

\- Miss Swan, ne vous avais-je pas demandé d'arrêter vos recherches… Annonça très clairement la sorcière

Killian, qui se tenait juste à coté de la blonde se rapprocha d'elle et lui arracha d'un vif mouvement du poignet le ruban adhésif présent sur sa bouche, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Emma, qui savait pourtant que cela était inutile, se débattu une nouvelle fois.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Emma d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser des questions Shériff…

\- Si vous croyez me garder prisonnière longtemps vous vous trompez. Regina va me retrouver et je doute qu'elle soit tendre avec vous.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que Regina vous retrouve. Le navire est protégé par un puissant charme indétectable, je m'en suis assurée. Elle ne parviendra pas à vous localiser ici.

\- Elle trouvera un moyen j'en suis sûre.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûre de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une inconnue pour ma fille.

\- Votre fille… vous voulez dire que Regina est votre fille ?! Questionna Emma plus que surprise par cette révélation

\- Tout à fait Miss Swan, je me prénomme Cora.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir infligé ça à votre propre fille ?!

\- Je lui offre une vie meilleure. Il n'y a personne pour se dresser devant elle, vous n'existez plus. Elle a ce que j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle ait.

\- Regina est loin d'avoir la vie qu'elle mérite. Vous voulez vraiment qu'elle redevienne l'Evil Queen ?! Cette femme froide et sans cœur qu'elle était jadis ?!

\- Assez ! Hook, fais la taire je te prie.. J'en ai assez de l'entendre…

\- A vos ordre Cora. Dit-il avec le sourire.

\- Fais en ce que tu veux, mais ne la tue pas…

Killian fit une révérence en signe d'acceptation et Cora sorti de la pièce afin de les laisser seuls.

Afin de s'assurer qu'Emma ne soit pas trop bruyante, le brun replaça sur sa bouche un morceau de ruban adhésif. La Sauveuse ne pouvait désormais ni parler ni hurler. Il lui devenait même à présent difficile de respirer. Elle chercha une nouvelle fois à se débattre et se défaire de ses liens. La corde autours de ses poignets lui brûlait la peau à chaque mouvements. Ses épaules devenaient douloureuse à force de tirer sur ses entraves. La panique la gagnait peu à peu, ses poumons peinaient à se remplir d'air.

Hook, toujours présent dans la pièce, ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour la calmer. Il lui porta un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le cri qui ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche se transforma en un long gémissement plaintif. La respiration de la blonde se coupa net et un léger voile blanc passa dans ses yeux. Le brun n'avait pas retenu son coup et Emma l'avait parfaitement ressenti.

Elle retenait tant bien que mal les larmes de douleurs qui menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Son visage pointait en direction du sol afin de ne pas montrer à son enemi la douleur visible sur son visage.

À l'aide de son crochet, le pirate l'obligea à redresser le visage. Un sourire sadique orna instantanément son visage lorsqu'il croisa l'océan de jade légèrement humide de la femme face à lui. Il replaça derrière son oreille l'une de ses mèches blondes qui s'était déplacée durant l'impact. Dans une envie de bien faire, il caressa sa peau blanche du bout de son crochet, la griffant profondément. Emma sentit très rapidement du sang s'écouler de son entaille et descendre le long de sa joue puis de son cou.

Il fit le tour de la chaise, un sourire sadique ne quittait pas son visage tandis qu'Emma se retenait une nouvelle fois de gémir. Elle tenta de suivre sur regard le brun mais dû se résoudre à abandonner lorsque son cou se fit douloureux. Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normal malgré la collant qui l'empêchait de prendre de grosses bouffées d'air.

Maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus, elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle tenta d'utiliser sa magie mais cela s'avéra sans succès. Quelque chose l'entravait. Elle grogna de mécontentement. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Hook s'approcha d'elle et se colla dans son dos.

\- Chut ma belle… Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Emma n'aimait pas sentir l'homme aussi près d'elle. Son haleine empestait le rhum et cela la dégoûtait fortement. Elle chercha une nouvelle fois à se débattre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de ses entraves. Le brun se réinstalla devant elle afin de lui porter un nouveau coup dans l'abdomen. Le coup bien plus violent que le précédent lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha de gémir de douleur une fois encore.

Au sang qui s'écoulait sur sa joue vint finalement se mêler des larmes qu'elle n'était plus capable de retenir. Sa vue s'embrouillait , des perles d'eau inondèrent son visage. L'entaille sur sa joue la brûlait et la douleur dans son ventre devenait insupportable.

Cependant, Hook, ne s'arrêta pas là. Il plutôt satisfait de sa performance mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

Emma ne bougeait plus et se contentait de pleurer en silence, la tête penchée vers le sol afin de ne pas montrer au capitaine à quel point elle souffrait.

Malheureuse pour elle, Hook, qui n'avait qu'une envie, voir le regard blessé de sa prisonnière, l'obligea à l'aide de son crochet à relever le visage. Emma força quelques instants mais fût contrainte d'abandonner lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de son arme s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau. Elle redressa donc le visage avec rapidité afin de se défaire de l'emprise du crochet.

Elle défait du regard son assaillant et tentait de cacher le mieux possible la douleur en elle. Son estomac ainsi que sur sa joue lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elles ne faisaient qu'empirer à mesure que les minutes passaient. À chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration son corps se tordait de douleur.

Hook était loin d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de la Sauveuse. Dans un excès de rage, il lui porta cette fois-ci un coup au visage. Le dos de sa main heurta violemment la joue de la blonde.

Emma ne vit pas le coup venir. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle sentit son corps se décoller légèrement de la chaise. Ses paupières se fermèrent et s'en en prendre conscience, elle perdit connaissance.

Une violente vague de froid la réveilla brusquement à peine quelques heures plus tard. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Killian Jones lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main valide la hanse d'une sceau en ferrailles d'où s'écoulaient de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Les vêtements de la blonde étaient entièrement trempés. La froideur de la pièce ainsi que celle de ses affaires lui mordait la peau. À en juger par les effluves qui parvenait à ses narines, le pirate venait de lui lancer de l'eau de mer. Le sel présent dans le liquide marin éveilla la plaie présente sur sa joue. Elle pouvait la sentir s'embrasser un peu plus à chaque seconde.

La douleur qui en découlait acheva d'éveiller Emma. Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, tout comme son rythme cardiaque.

Par réflexe, elle tenta de bouger. Cependant, elle se rendit très vite compte que ses membres étaient toujours entravés. Elle avait tout juste assez de force pour faire vaciller la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée. La douleur dans son estomac refit son apparition et lui tira de léger gémissement plaintif.

Hook posa son sceau au pied de sa prisonnière. Afin de la calmer, il s'approcha d'elle et caressa du bout de son crochet la joue parsemée de perles d'eau de la blonde. Celle-ci se raidit en sentant le contact glacé du crochet sur sa peau.

\- Ce serait presque dommage d'abîmer un si joli minois. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te défigure ma belle… Que penserait Regina si elle te découvrait le visage parsemé de coupure… Confia-t-il

Le regard de la Sauveuse devinrent noir de colère à l'entente du prénom de son amante. Elle se dégagea d'un vif mouvement de tête du crochet du capitaine. Elle lui aurait craché au visage si seulement sa bouche n'était pas recouvert d'un ruban adhésif. Elle haïssait cet homme plus que tout.

Fière de son effet, il se mit à sourire avant de lui porter un coup au visage. Cependant, il n'utilisa pas sa main valide mais plutôt celle qui était remplacée par un crochet. Ce n'est pas son extrémité qui toucha la joue blessée de la blonde mais plutôt son poignet de métal. La violence du coup portée déstabilisa la blonde.

Emma était épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir ainsi. Elle n'avait pourtant reçu que quelques coups mais d'une extrême violence. Son corps se tordit de douleur. Elle songea à Regina, elle l'aimait plus que raison et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui avouer. Elle voulait tellement la sauver de cette nouvelle prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée. À vouloir jouer les Sauveuses, elle se doutait bien que ce moment arriverait. Elle n'avait personne de son cotée, personne à part Regina et Ruby. Elle commençait à désespérer et en venait même à se demander si la brune parviendrait à la retrouver en vie. Tous ses espoirs reposaient désormais sur elle.

Un rictus de douleur se forma sur son visage alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. Elle ne cherchait même plus à bouger ou à tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Elle avait bien compris qu'à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, elle prenait un coup.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Je suis déçu.. Je te pensais plus coriace.

Il approcha sa main droite du visage de la blonde. Celle-ci ferma les yeux afin de se préparer à recevoir un nouveau coup au visage. Cependant, l'impact ne vint pas, à la place, elle sentit le pouce du brun caresser doucement sa pommette et descendre progressivement vers ses lèvres, son menton jusqu'à son cou.

Elle frissonna d'appréhension, se demandant ce que le pirate s'apprêtait à présent à faire. Elle avait peur, non pas de mourir mais plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait faire de bien pire que cela. Emma l'entendit rire mesquinement avant de rompre tout contact avec elle et de s'éloigner afin de la laisser seule.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la pièce se refermer derrière Hook. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé. Elle se sentit soudainement soulagée d'être enfin tranquille. De fines perles d'eau inondèrent son visage et elle était incapable de se retenir.

Emma était épuisée tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La douleur persistante à son abdomen l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait besoin de dormir, c'était de toute façon la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir calmer ses sanglots. Sa tête lui tournait et cela était en partie dû à son manque d'oxygène.

Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Elle se laissa doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience, incapable de résister plus longtemps à son appel.

Emma fut réveillée le lendemain par un bruit étrange sur le pont du navire. Hook et Cora devait probablement être en train de préparer un autre mauvais coup. La blonde était incapable de savoir combien de temps elle avait « dormi » et encore moins l'heure qu'il était à présent.

Elle entendit subitement une voix mais son esprit encore bien trop embrouillé ne parvenait pas à définir à qui elle appartenait. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à la cabine du Capitaine. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître une femme qu'Emma ne pensait jamais revoir. Regina se tenait devant elle, vêtue de l'un de ses éternels tailleurs qui lui allait si bien. Elle tenait dans la paume de sa main une boule de prête à être lancée sur quiconque se dresserait devant elle. Son regard noir à vous glacer le sang se posa automatiquement sur Emma présente au milieu de la pièce.

\- Emma… Prononça la brune d'une calme et qui se voulait le plus neutre possible

La reine s'approcha doucement de la prisonnière et la débarrassa de toutes ses entraves d'un tour de poignet.

\- Mais… Comment… Parvint-elle à articuler, sa gorge complètement asséchée l'empêcher de prononcer la moindre phrase complète.

\- Ruby. Annonça Regina qui avait très bien compris la question de la blonde malgré son peu d'éloquence.

Emma détourna le regard et trouva effectivement la petite brune aux mèches rouges. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle afin de déposer une main bienveillante sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Ce simple geste et la présence des deux jeunes femmes à ses cotés permirent à Emma de se sentir plus sereine et en sécurité.

\- Mais qu'est ce que.. S'exclama une voix grave derrière elle.

Les trois femmes tournèrent leurs regards en direction de la porte où se tenait justement Hook, surpris par l'arrivée impromptue des deux femmes.

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'immobilisa avant de le plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Son regard était emplie d'une haine sans nom pour le pirate. Emma cru même percevoir, le temps d'un instant, des flammes violettes danser au fond de ses yeux et remplacer la noirceur de ses iris.

La blonde n'avait jamais vu son amante ainsi. Elle était pétrifiée. Ce n'était plus Regina mais bel et bien l'Evil Queen qui se tenait devant elle.

L'ai s'était peu à peu empli de magie noir, l'atmosphère devenait sombre à la limite de l'étouffante.

Regina s'approchait d'un pas lent et mesuré de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu dans ce monde, Hook… Dit-elle d'une voix grave, un sourire diabolique dessiné sur le visage.

\- S'il vous plaît.. votre Majesté… Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais ! Tenta-t-il plus qu'effrayé

\- C'est trop tard… Tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne !

Le pirate se mit subitement à hurler de douleur. Extérieurement, il ne souffrait d'aucun maux, aucune blessure, la reine se tenait encore bien trop loin de lui pour pouvoir le toucher. Intérieurement, il en était tout autre, Regina usait de sa magie pour réchauffer le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Les hurlements cessèrent lorsque la brune arriva jusqu'à lui. Elle plongea aussitôt sa main dans sa poitrine afin de l'y en sortir quelque chose. Regina regardait avec un sourire sadique l'organe battant, et aussi noir que le charbon, qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main.

En cet instant, elle se sentait ivre de pouvoir, inarrêtable.

Elle appliqua une légère pression sur le cœur du pirate. Infime mais suffisamment forte pour que celui-ci ne se remette à hurler de douleur. Ces nouveaux hurlements firent revenir à elle Emma qui jusqu'alors était restée pétrifiée et hypnotisée par le sadisme dont faisait preuve la Reine.

Malheureusement encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre, elle dû, avec l'aide de Ruby, se lever et marcher jusqu'à son amante. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque mouvement de son corps, celui-ci lui rappelait les coups et la douleur que cet homme lui avait infligé. Même si, en cet instant, elle détestait Hook plus que tout, même si elle voulait le voir souffrir et payer pour ses crimes, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina, la femme qu'elle aimait, se perdre et succomber aux ténèbres pour elle. Emma ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, même si elle était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir défier la reine, elle se devait d'intervenir et lui tenir tête.

La blonde était à bout de force alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant fait que quelques pas. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son amante.

Regina, bien trop occupée à torturer le Capitaine du Jolly Roger, n'avait pas entendu Emma se lever et encore moins s'approcher d'elle. Quelque peu surprise par son geste, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'organe noir, faisant cesser les gémissements plaintifs du pirate. Elle se tourna rapidement vers elle avant de planter de nouveau son regard vers le brun.

\- Allez vous rasseoir Emma. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Emma pour ne pas fatiguer sa voix, préféra lui répondre en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Mais enfin, regardez vous ! Vous tenez à peine debout ! Ajouta Regina

\- Non…. Stop… Parvint à articuler Emma

La blonde fit glisser sa main présente sur l'avant-bras de Regina le long de celui-ci afin de déposer sa main dans la sienne. La brune se tourna de nouveau vers son amante. Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre. Le magnifique couleur noisette des yeux de la reine était remplacé par le pourpre, conséquence de la magie qui avait pris entièrement possession de son être. C'était la première fois qu'Emma voyait Regina avec de tel yeux, loin d'en être effrayée, elle se sentait plutôt hypnotisée.

\- Personne ne s'attaque impunément à vous sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Il… assez… souffert…pense… S'il vous plait….

Regina semblait mener une lutte intérieur. Emma vit cependant son regard changer et reprendre peu à peu sa couleur d'origine. Elle se sentit rassurée de voir la brune revenir à elle même si les ténèbres ne restent jamais bien loin.

\- Hook, si jamais je te revois une fois de plus t'approcher d'elle je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Et ça vaut également pour la personne que tu sers.

Regina relâcha totalement son emprise sur le pirate, qui s'effondra alors sur le sol, mais ne lui rendit pas pour autant son cœur. Elle préféra plutôt le faire disparaître et l'envoyer dans l'une des boites vides dans son caveau prévu à cet effet.

La pression et l'adrénaline à présent descendu, Emma ne put retenir le gémissement plaintif qui s'échappa de sa gorge à mesure que la douleur réapparaissait. Elle se plia en deux tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien, le noir complet. Emma s'effondra sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber dans l'inconscience.

Un bruit strident et répétitif fit sortir Emma Swan de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière présente dans la pièce l'aveugla quelques instants, le temps que ses yeux s'y adaptent. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus dans le navire de Killian Jones mais plutôt dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital au vu des bips des machines et de l'odeur de désinfectant qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se redressa laborieusement de son lit, son corps encore endolori la gênait dans ses mouvements. Elle regarda autours d'elle, une chaise vide, une petite table, des machines, les murs d'un blanc défraîchi.. Aucun doute, elle était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La panique s'empara d'elle, elle débrancha un à un les fils qui étaient reliés à ses mains et bras. Un nouveau son se fit entendre à travers la chambre mais aussi les couloirs de l'hôpital. Deux personnes arrivèrent subitement dans la pièce, un médecin et une infirmière. L'un des deux poussait une table où était présent un défibrillateur puisqu'ils pensaient qu'Emma était en arrêt. Ils fut plus que surpris de découvrir la jeune femme réveillée et en train de tenter de se lever.

Le Dr Whale s'approcha d'Emma et la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Vous devriez rester allonger Miss Swan. Votre corps, malgré nos soins, reste encore faible. Lui conseilla-t-il

\- Mais je dois sortir ! Affirma la blonde

\- Calmez vous s'ils vous plaît. Vous pourrez sortir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez subit de violent coup au niveau de l'abdomen et nous voulons être parfaitement sûr que les œdèmes qui s'y sont formés se résorbent.

Emma, s'exécuta finalement, à contre cœur. Elle se rallongea et se réajusta ses draps sur elle pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de réinstaller les fils qu'elle s'était ôtée.

\- Combien temps ai-je dormi Dr ? Et combien de temps allez vous encore me garder ici ? Demanda-t-elle calmement

\- Vous n'avez dormi qu'une journée complète. Et vous pourrez sortir au plus tard dans deux jours. Je vais prévenir votre amie que vous êtes réveillée. Pendant ce temps là mon infirmière vous feras passez quelques tests et ensuite vous pourrez avoir de la visite.

Emma haussa la tête afin de lui signifier son accord.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure , elle dû subir subir toute une batterie d'examen, se faire ausculter et répondre à diverses questions. Son esprit, lui, était tournée vers la personne qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle espérait profondément que se soit Regina mais en doutais fortement.

Cette femme avait un comportement si contradictoire avec elle, tantôt froide tantôt protectrice. Emma ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Emma sentit une certaine appréhension monter en elle, sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée tout comme son cœur. Une vague de soulagement mais aussi de déception s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle découvrit Ruby franchir le pas de la porte. Elle lui lança tout de même un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Bonjour Emma. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la brune en s'approchant d'elle

\- J'ai connu mieux. Avoua Emma. Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Écoutes, je penses que tu as plus d'une question qui te brûles les lèvres en ce moment donc je veux bien y répondre et te dire tout ce que je sais.

Emma fut prise au dépourvue. Elle avait en effet un millier de questions mais ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir avant de lui poser la question qui lui semble la plus logique.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour me retrouver ? D'après Cora, le navire était parfaitement indétectable.

\- Il y a deux jours, Regina a eu comme une étrange impression une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle avait la vague intuition qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et ça c'est finalement confirmé lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à te localiser que se soit à Storybrook où en dehors de la ville. Elle est venue me demander mon aide en m'expliquant donc ce qu'il se passait. Et avec mon flair sur-développé nous t'avons retrouvé. La suite tu la connais.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer

\- Cora, c'est la mère de Regina et celle responsable de la Malédiction qui nous frappe c'est ça ? Questionna Ruby

\- Oui, mais comment tu…

\- J'ai senti une odeur ressemblant étrangement à celle de Regina. J'ai juste eu à lui demander pour qu'elle me confirme que c'était bel et bien sa mère. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Regina, mais je te crois pour la Malédiction. Mon instinct me poussait déjà à te croire la première fois que tu m'en as parlé mais là, je n'ai plus aucun doute. On ne séquestre pas quelqu'un pour le plaisir de juste la voir souffrir.

\- C'est bien Cora qui est à l'origine de tous nos malheurs. C'est de ma faute si je me suis fait « capturer » j'ai été imprudente. J'avais le pressentiment que Hook n'était pas clair et j'avais raison. Il travaille pour Cora. J'étais en train de fouiller son navire lorsque je me suis fait surprendre. Encore une fois merci.

\- Dis moi, il existe pas un moyen de la briser cette Malédiction ?

\- Je n'en connais qu'un seul pour le moment. Un baiser d'Amour Véritable.

\- Je sens qu'il y a un « mais »

\- Il n'y a personne dans la ville capable d'une telle prouesse.

\- Tu dois te tromper, il y a forcément quelqu'un

\- Non, je suis formelle Ruby. Il n'y a personne.

\- Mais… et

C'est ce moment précis que le Dr Whale refit sont apparition dans la chambre d' Emma, interrompant la profonde discussion qu'avaient les deux jeunes femmes. Elles préférèrent se taire pour le moment et reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Le médecin s'approcha doucement du lit de sa patiente.

\- Je suis désolé Miss Lucas mais les visites sont terminées. Vous allez devoir sortir et laisser Miss Swan se reposer, elle en a besoin.

\- Je comprends Docteur. Je repasserais te voir demain Emma.

Emma observa son amie sortir de la pièce tandis que le médecin vérifiait une fois encore ses constantes. Il partit lui aussi peu de temps après, laissant Emma désespérément seule avec ses pensées toutes tournées vers son amante. Non, elle pouvait pas être le véritable Amour l'une de l'autre, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elles s'étaient déjà embrassées maintes et maintes fois et la Malédiction ne s'était pas brisée. Et pourtant à coté de ça, Regina avait eut l'intuition qu'Emma était en danger.

Elle repensa à l'étrange phrase que Regina avait prononcé dans son bureau une fois « Mon amour est mort, emportant mon cœur avec elle. ». Qu'est ce que cette phrase pouvait bien vouloir dire. Une curieuse hypothèse cheminait dans son esprit..

« Et si… non..non c'est impossible...Regina n'aurait jamais pu faire ça...elle n'aurait pu s'ôter le cœur, même par amour.. » pensa Emma

Cette simple et pourtant effroyable pensée perturba la blonde une bonne partie de la nuit, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir sombrer librement dans les limbes du sommeil. Plus elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit sur autre chose et plus elle y songeait. Cette pensée devenait omniprésente. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sa prochaine discussion avec Ruby lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

Comme promis, la petite brune retourna voir Emma le lendemain matin à l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Elle fut accueillit avec un franc sourire qui tentait vainement de cacher l'horrible nuit qu'avait passé la Sauveuse.

\- Oh mais tu as mauvaise mine toi dit donc ! S'exclama Ruby

\- J'ai à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre discussion d'hier mais aussi à Regina… Avoua Emma

\- Tu admets donc qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, on prend juste « du bon temps ». Elle n'est même pas venue me voir depuis que je suis ici et je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

\- Je le sens.. Je ne suis que sa chose. Je ne reconnais pas celle que j'ai connu

\- Regina est différente depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la mort d'Elena en faite. Au début, tout allait bien, mais à présent elle semble changer. Elle devient froide, haineuse, incapable d'aimer ou d'éprouver la moindre compassion.

Cette révélation troubla profondément Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de repenser une fois de plus à sa théorie. Elle préféra cependant la garder pour elle pour l'instant. Leur discussion prit ensuite une tournure plus décontractée, ne voulant pas faire de Regina leur seul sujet de conversation. Ruby dut malheureusement partir afin de rejoindre sa grand-mère qui l'attendait puisque sa pause déjeuné était terminée.

Emma fut, fort heureusement, autorisée à sortir le soir même. Elle détestait les hôpitaux et devoir passer une nuit de plus dans celui-ci ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. C'est pour cela qu'elle accueillit avec une immense joie la nouvelle du Dr Whale.

Elle sortit donc de l'hôpital pour prendre directement la direction de l'hôtel et de sa chambre. Vexée, elle préféra rentrer dormir plutôt que de retrouver la reine. Elle préférait l'ignorer pendant quelques temps même si elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être celle qu'on ignore. Emma avait besoin de réfléchir aux révélations qui lui ont été faite ses derniers jours.

Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient un peu trop au goût d'Emma. Elle venait d'être enfin autorisé à reprendre le travail ne devait se contenter que de la paperasse, la partie qu'elle détestait plus que tout dans son travail. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aller voir Regina à la Mairie elle se faisait pratiquement viré par sa secrétaire. Soit Madame le Maire était en rendez vous soit elle était absente. Regina passait le plus de temps possible à travailler chez elle plutôt qu'à son bureau.

Emma se sentait clairement ignoré et rejeté par son amante. Elle avait honte de s'être ainsi laissé emportée par ses sentiments. Son amour pour la brune n'avait fait que s'amplifier à mesure qu'elles se voyaient. Le manque se faisait de plus en plus présent, violent. Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu. Regina lui avait tout donné pour tout reprendre aussitôt. Elle s'était engagée dans une relation qu'elle savait dévastatrice parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse et parce qu'elle avait cru bêtement que Regina serait capable de l'aimer en retour.

Elle n'avait toujours aucun moyen de briser cette maudite Malédiction et ça la rendait folle. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'elle vivait dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien, s'interdisant même d'aller voir son fils de peur de souffrir.

Un soir, ne supportant plus d'être enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Emma se décida à sortir prendre l'air. Elle marchait sans trop savoir où aller et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez devant le portail entre ouvert du Cimetière qu'elle se rendit compte d'où elle était. Elle se maudit d'être arrivée une nouvelle fois dans ce lieu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller son corps l'emmenait à cet endroit. Elle était irrésistiblement attirée par cet endroit.

Emma passa la grille et une soudaine impression de déjà vu s'empara d'elle. La lune éclairait faiblement ses pas tandis qu'elle traversait les allées de pierres et marchait en direction du Mausolée Mills. L'ambiance pourtant lugubre des lieux apaisait la Sauveuse sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu une silhouette, comme étant celle de Cora, s'approcher du Caveau Royal. Cette fois-ci, Emma ne se cacha pas opta plutôt de s'approcher.

\- Miss Swan… je ne suis même pas surprise de vous retrouver ici..

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus Cora. Que cherchez vous dans le Caveau de votre fille ?

\- Une chose qui te manque pour briser la Malédiction et je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle.

Emma sentit la magie traverser son corps tandis que la rage grondait en elle. Elle haïssait cette femme qui lui avait tout prit. Elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas ses pouvoir mais elle avait besoin ce soir de lui montrer qu'elle savait se défendre. Instinctivement, elle amena sa main droite devant elle et projeta une puissante vague de magie blanche. Cependant, Cora qui était bien plus puissante qu'elle, la balaya d'un revers de la main avant de contre attaquer en lui lançant une boule de feu qu'Emma évita de justesse. La sorcière s'apprêta à lui en lancer une autre mais elle fut soudainement immobilisée.

\- J'étais sûre que vous vous attaqueriez de nouveau à elle, mère. Affirma une voix grave

Emma se tourna en direction de la dite voix et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle découvrit Regina, faiblement éclairée par une boule de feu qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main gauche tandis que la droite maintenait Cora dans sa position actuelle.

\- Libères moi ma fille. Ne vois-tu donc pas que c'est elle la menace. Je t'ai offert une vie qu'elle tente en vain de te reprendre

\- C'est à moi et à moi seule de décider de vie ou de mort sur Emma Swan.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'il se passe depuis qu'elle est ici ?!

\- C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. Cette ville m'appartient, je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble de mes sujets. Vous avez tout fait pour que je vous ressemble et je suis devenue ce que vous vouliez, une femme cruelle et sans cœur.

\- Je suis si fière de toi ma fille. Annonça-t-elle fièrement

Les deux femmes ignoraient totalement Emma qui les regardait avec attention, buvant leurs paroles riches en révélation. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien du passé et de l'enfance de Regina, juste ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Cora et encore moi la façon dont elle avait élevée sa fille pour qu'elle devienne Reine.

Regina fit apparaître une petit cube en métal dans les mains d'Emma. Cora, qui jusqu'alors n'avait même pas cherché à se débattre, commença soudainement à tenter de se défaire de l'emprise de sa fille en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait apparaître. La Sauveuse regardait son amante avec incompréhension puis posa son regard sur ce qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait jamais cet objet jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ne doutait pas de sa puissance. Sur certains cotés était gravé des rouages ainsi que l'initial « A » et me sigle Oméga, le seul qui différait des autres disposait d'une pierre précieuse semblable à un rubis.

\- La boite de Pandore. Utilises là pour emprisonner Cora. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir très longtemps.

Elle s'apprêtait à activer la pierre rouge afin d'y enfermer la sorcière mais c'était trop tard, Cora s'était libérée de son emprise avant de la projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Le choc la fit lâcher la boite qui roula alors quelques mètres plus loin. Regina par réflexe se tourna vers la Sauveuse pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Cora profita de ce moment d'inattention pour envoyer une boule de feu en direction d'Emma qui fut par chance déviée de justesse par son amante. La sorcière profita de cette petite diversion pour disparaître dans un épais nuage de fumée rouge.

Regina, contrariée par la fuite de sa mère, choisi d'aller aider Emma à se relever plutôt que de la suivre. Elle lui tendit une main que la blonde attrapa avec joie. Ce simple contact entre leurs deux paumes réchauffa le cœur meurtrie d'Emma. Elle avait mainte et mainte fois rêver ces derniers jours de pouvoir la toucher, sentir sa peau halée sous ses doigts. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher le sourire qui ornait à présent son visage. Malheureusement pour elle, une fois remise sur pied, Regina lâcha sa main.

\- Miss Swan, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda la Reine sur un ton neutre

\- Non, tout va bien Majesté.

\- Bien. Il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper.

\- Je vous suis.

\- De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Regina, d'un simple mouvement de la main, les téléporta afin de les amener dans un lieu tout autre. Le bâtiment dans lequel elles avaient atterris était parfaitement désert et vide. Le toit en tôle état découvert par endroit, certaines vitres brisées en plusieurs morceaux et les murs tagués probablement par une ou des bandes de jeunes. Ce vieux hangar qui avait dû servir de garage il y a des décennies ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieux bâtiment défraîchi.

Même si le hangar semblait être parfaitement abandonné, Regina était persuadée que sa mère y avait élu domicile depuis que sa précédente cachette eut été découverte. La brune pouvait sentir l'aura sombre que Cora dégageait. Une boule de feu dans la main pour s'éclairer, elles marchaient à pas de loup afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun piège aux alentours.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher mère, je sais que vous êtes là. Déclara Regina d'une voix grave

Une boule de feu surgit de nulle part afin de s'écraser juste à cotés d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été destinée à les blesser mais plutôt les effrayer, ce qui était parfaitement inutile. Jamais la reine ne reculerait, elle était bien trop fière pour ça.

Une ligne enflammé se matérialisa et longea chaque mur du Hangar, l'éclairant complètement à présent. Ce tour de magie n'était pas l'œuvre de Cora mais celle de Regina.

Cora se tenait non loin d'Emma et Regina. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la sorcière d'un pas assuré. Mère et fille ne se lâchaient du regard ignorant une nouvelle fois la blonde qui se tenait à coté de sa Reine. C'était pourtant d'elle dont Cora devait le plus se méfier puisqu'elle tenait toujours fermement la boite de Pandore dans ses mains.

\- Vous pouvez fuir autant que vous le voulez, je vous retrouvez mère. Cette ville m'appartient, rien ne m'échappe.

\- Je ne fuyais pas Regina. Je vous ai emmené là où je le souhaitais. Annonça-t-elle en baissant son regard vers les pieds de sa fille

Sans le remarquer, Regina venait tout simplement de poser son pied sur une marque au sol. Celle-ci s'activa alors et emprisonna la brune dans une prison magique. Prison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détruire malgré tout ses efforts.

\- N'aies crainte Regina, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour finalement te tuer…

\- Mais de quoi parlez vous, je ne comprends rien !

\- Quoi ? Miss Swan ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est étonnant. J'ai simplement crée une petite Malédiction dans le seul but de t'offrir la place que tu mérites. Elle n'a rien avoir le Sort noir que tu as lancé pour créer Storybrook mais était tout de même largement suffisante pour ce que j'avais prévu. En revanche, je n'avais pas prévu que notre Sauveuse revienne et cherche à y mettre fin. Expliqua calmement Cora

Regina était restée sans voix face aux aveux de sa mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Sa vie, son passé, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ne serait que mensonges.

« Impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible » Se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête

Emma voulu approcher son bras de Regina mais la barrière créé par Cora l'en empêchait. Elle ressentit comme un électrochoc lorsque ses doigts avaient effleuré la surface magique.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à briser mon charme Miss Swan.. Deux solutions s'offrent à vous. La première, vous me donnez la boite bien gentiment, je libère ma fille et vous laisse en vie. La seconde, vous me combattez, vous mourrez et je récupère la boite. À vous de voir si vous êtes près à mourir.

Emma fit mine d'hésiter mais au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Ce laps de temps qu'elle s'accordait, elle l'utilisait à fin de se concentrer et d'essayer de puiser dans la magie qu'elle possédait à faire de faire apparaître une arme. Elle fut surprise de constater que son tour venait de marcher. Elle tenait bien fermement une épée, mais pas n'importe laquelle puis que c'était celle de son père. Sa poignée était faite de cuir noir et d'or et la garde courbée et en or également, l'épée était facilement reconnaissable.

La Sauveuse s'élança pour porter un premier coup à la sorcière mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et projeta la chevalière sur plusieurs mètres. Elle lâcha la boite qui roula jusqu'au pied de Cora qui s'empressa de la ramasser. Elle était obnubilée par l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Emma se releva et s'élança une nouvelle fois vers elle mais fut une fois encore projetée dans les airs.

Regina toujours sa prison ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle se sentait comme une animal en cage et sa colère pour les deux femmes n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Elle en voulait à Emma qui ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette Malédiction, et elle en voulait à sa mère pour l'avoir crée sans même son avis. Elle était impuissante et cela l'enrageait. Elle regardait Emma qui se relevait une nouvelle fois.

Il semblerait que Cora se jouait d'elle, à chaque fois qu'Emma s'approchait, elle était automatiquement repoussée par la magie. La blonde sentait son corps s'affaiblir à mesure que le combat perdurait. Elle se sentait faible, elle avait besoin de Regina pour combattre sa mère. Elle n'avait pas la force de le faire seule.

Une idée lui vint en tête, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre Cora, elle pouvait au moins essayer de briser la barrière par la manière forte. Elle s'approcha donc de Regina alors que Cora la regardait agir, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Emma se concentra et laissa toute la magie blanche qu'elle possédait se déverser en elle. Son épée ainsi que ses iris prirent une couleur doré. Elle brandit son épée puis porta un coup sur la prison qui enfermait son amante. La magie qui retenait Regina se brisait en morceau la libérant ainsi de ses entraves.

Cora n'en revenait pas, elle ne pensait pas cela possible. Emma venait en un tour de main de briser sa jolie prison. Folle de rage, elle balança une traînée de flammes. Regina créa de justesse un bouclier magique qui les protégea toutes deux. Emma lança de sa main libre une puissante vague de magie qui propulsa violemment Cora contre l'un des piliers présent dans la pièce. À cause de la violence du choc qu'elle venait de subir, elle lâcha la boite qui tomba à quelques mètres d'Emma.

La blonde fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de l'objet, le ramassa et déposa l'épée de son père sur le sol. Pour ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois, Emma vint en aide à Regina pour immobiliser la femme en face d'elle. De sa main libre elle bloquait la sorcière tandis que de l'autre et chercha à activer la pierre présente sur la boite.

Un nuage noir comme les ténèbres en sortit et entoura Cora qui avait à présent cesser de se débattre. En à peine quelques secondes, le nuage l'avait complètement entourée et on ne distinguait plus rien d'elle. Un puissant vent régnait à présent dans la pièce mais la Sauveuse tenait bon. L'épaisse fumée reprit sa place originel ne laissant plus rien derrière elle. Cora avait complètement disparu. C'était enfin fini.

La blonde se tourna vers amante, prête à s'adresser à elle, à la remercier pour son aide, mais malheureusement elle ne distingua qu'un nuage de fumée violette puisqu'elle venait tout simplement de se téléporter. Elle la savait en colère après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et la laissa partir plutôt que de lui courir après et se faire rejeter une fois encore.

Emma ne s'attarda pas une minute de plus dans ce lieu et reprit la direction de l'hôtel afin de passer une énième nuit loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

La vie reprenait son cours normal, à peu de chose près. La Malédiction n'était toujours pas levé malgré pour autant.

Emma remercia intérieurement Regina de l'avoir complètement ignoré les jours suivant. Cora n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir à présent. La Reine semblait toujours lui en vouloir pour ses secrets. La Sauveuse se répétait en boucle ses quelques mots échangés avec Cora mais aussi ceux que les deux sorcières s'étaient échangés. Sa théorie qui lui était, il y a encore quelques jours invraisemblable, devenait de plus en plus plausible à mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait.

Elle profita de ces quelques jours de calme pour élaborer un plan et étudier toutes les options qu'elle avait.

Il faisait à présent nuit dans tout Storybrook. La blonde se laissa guider par son instinct et parti en direction du Cimetière. Si Regina s'était bel et bien ôtée le cœur, celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'en ce lieu. Pelle et lampe torche en main, elle passa la grille du portail et pénétra dans le Cimetière. Venir ici allait finir par devenir une habitude pour la Sauveuse. Cette nuit, la lune n'était même pas présent pour l'accompagner et guider ses pas. Elle déambula dans l'allée principale et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être devant la seule pierre tombale qui l'intéressait véritablement, celle d'Elena Nolan. Elle se rappelait une nouvelle fois les mots de la Reine « Mon amour est mort, emportant mon cœur avec elle. » Son cœur ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Emma sentit une étrange énergie s'échapper du sol et parcourir toute l'étendue de son corps. Elle se concentra afin d'en ressentir toutes les nuances. Cette aura lui était familière, elle l'avait déjà ressentie plus intensément au contact de Regina.

La blonde ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et déposa sa lampe torche sur le sol avant de creuser. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était parfaitement illégal mais elle avait besoin de réponses.

Il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure avant d'enfin sentir quelque chose buter contre sa pelle. Elle se glissa dans le trou profond d'à peine quelques mètres et récupéra l'objet à ses pieds. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas l'ombre d'un cercueil mais ça, Emma s'en doutait déjà. Elle regarda d'un peu plus près ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. C'était une simple petite boite en bois, sur l'un des cotés on pouvait apercevoir 4 trous en formant de losange d'où s'échappait une étrange lueur rosâtre par vague. Sur le couvercle était gravé un cœur poignardé, symbole de l'Evil Queen.

Elle ouvrit la boite et ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur la stupéfia. Un cœur battant fermement et où se mêlait avec harmonie le rouge et le noir. Ce même cœur était la preuve irréfutable du changement qui s'opérait sur la reine depuis des mois et avant que celle-ci ne le déloge de sa poitrine.

Emma ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre l'organe au creux de ses mains. Elle se sentit immédiatement bouleversée par l'étrange sensation qui se déversait dans son être tout entier. Le cœur se mit à briller plus intensément, lui donnant l'impression d'être reconnue par celui-ci.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma tenait un cœur dans sa main et les émotions qui en découlaient la submergeaient.

Elle ne tenait pas un simple cœur mais bel et bien celui de Regina, la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle était ivre de bonheur mais sentait également une profonde tristesse prendre possession de son être. Elle ressentait les émotions de Regina se mêler aux siennes.

Mais très vite, s'ajouta à cela une sensation à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, l'ivresse du pouvoir. Elle parvenait à sentir la magie de Regina s'infiltrer en elle.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la Reine était redevenue l'Evil Queen. Sans sa capacité à aimer, elle n'était plus capable de résister à l'appel des Ténèbres.

\- Que croyez vous faire avec mon cœur Miss Swan ? Questionna une voix derrière elle, la sortant de ses pensées

Complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle n'avait pas entendu ni sentit Regina apparaître à ses cotés.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez Regina ! Tenta-t-elle confuse et apeurée

\- Je vous retrouve en pleine nuit, dans un cimetière, à profaner la tombe de ma défunte compagne et à tenir au creux de votre paume mon cœur et tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre c'est cela. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » Alors dite moi Emma, que suis-je supposée croire ?

Tout en s'exprimant, Regina usa de magie pour faire sortir Emma du trou qu'elle avait creusé avant de le reboucher. La brune s'approcha de son amante qui était restée sans voix une fois de plus devant elle. Elle était de nouveau hypnotisée par la brune. De plus, s'être fait surprendre dans pareille situation n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas attendue à ce que Regina apparaisse devant elle. Emma était paralysée par la peur qui s'infiltrait doucement en elle.

Elle la vit se coller entièrement à elle avant de poser une main sur son cou. Emma tenait toujours fermement le cœur battant de sa belle dans ses mains mais se refusait à l'utiliser pour la contrôler.

Regina resserra sa prise sur le cou de son amante. Elle était devenue folle de rage, ses iris avaient pris une teinture violettes dû à la magie qui circulait librement en elle.

Emma était pétrifiée, la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas serrer le poing et presser le cœur de sa belle. Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était incapable de pouvoir respirer convenablement et l'air venait à lui manquer dans ses poumons. S'ajoutait à la douleur des vagues de frissons parcourant l'entière étendue de son corps. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

Regina allait la tuer si elle ne parvenait pas à la calmer sans lui faire de mal.

Dans un ultime effort, la Sauveuse parvint à souffler un unique mot « stop ». Cet ordre donnée obligea Regina à s'arrêter et desserrer sa prise. Elle n'ôta pas pour autant sa main qui était toujours autour du cou de son amante. Celle-ci tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Les yeux de Regina avait toujours cette teinte violette, sa magie luttait contre l'emprise qu'avait la blonde sur elle. Emma la regardait quand à elle avec Amour et Tendresse malgré ses précédentes actions.

Emma leva le bras et dirigea sa main qui tenait l'organe de la brune vers sa poitrine afin de lui redonner sa place d'origine. Presque aussitôt les yeux de son amante reprirent leur habituelle couleur noisette. Bouleversée par toutes les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle, Regina se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle semblait souffrir.

Emma la rejoignit sur le sol et posa une main qui se voulu rassurante sur l'épaule de sa belle. Celle-ci releva le visage afin de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme face à elle.

\- Emma … Prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce et emplie de tendresse

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son prénom d'une voix aussi douce. Elles étaient toutes deux bouleversées.

\- C'est bel et bien toi ? Demanda-t-elle confuse

\- Oui Regina… Lui répondit-elle avec tout l'amour et la douceur dont elle était capable

Regina déposa l'une de ses mains sur le visage de sa Sauveuse. Elle semblait troublée, confuse mais également en confiance. La colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard avait totalement disparu. Elle caressa de son pouce la joue rosie par le froid extérieur. Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus que tendresse et Amour. Elle approcha doucement son visage avant de planter avec douceur ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celle de son amante.

Leur baiser n'avait rien avoir avec tous ceux qu'elles avaient déjà pu partager. Celui-ci était doux, emplit de toute la tendresse et l'amour présent entre elle. Une douce chaleur s'immisçait en elles et s'amplifiait à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Une puissante vague de magie blanche s'échappa de leur corps respectif avant de s'étendre sur toute la ville.

C'est un bruit à proximité d'elles qui les stoppèrent. La pierre tombale où était gravée le nom d'Elena Nolan venait de se fissurer puis de se briser en plusieurs morceaux qui reposaient à présent sur le sol.

Regina prenait peut à peu conscience de ce qu'elles venaient de faire mais aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Elle repoussa Emma qui se mit à la regarder avec une soudaine incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et douce

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas Emma. L'Amour est une faiblesse, une parmi tant d'autres, une que je ne peux accueillir en mon sein. J'ai déjà bien trop souffert à cause de l'Amour dans ma si misérable vie et je ne me sens pas prête à l'accueillir de nouveau. Emma, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. Je t'ai tant fait souffrir depuis ton arrivée dans ce monde. J'ai bien failli te tuer. Je fais souffrir tout le monde autour de moi. Je ne renie pas notre lien, je ne me sens tout simplement pas prête à l'assumer et à t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Tu as pris une place importante dans ma cœur depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie. C'est cet Amour que je te porte qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi. Pardonnes moi Emma pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Et surtout oublies moi, oublies cet Amour que tu me portes et vis ta vie.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de la brune tandis qu'elle s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée sans laisser le temps à Emma de pouvoir lui répondre. Son discours l'avait tout simplement émue. Des perles d'eau inondèrent son visage sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle avait envie de hurler sa peine mais aussi sa rage.

Elle se sentait comme Icare touchant le soleil avant de se brûler les ailes. Elle venait de goûter à la douceur, à l'amour vrai mais celui-ci venait de lui être enlevé.

Emma avait enfin réussi, elle avait brisé cette Malédiction qui lui avait volé sa vie. Regina était son véritable Amour. Mais elle avait fuit, par peur. Elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir d'avoir gagné contre Cora, ce n'était à ses yeux qu'une demi victoire.

Emma n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle venait de passer à pleurer. Une heure, probablement deux même. Assise sur le sol, le froid ambiant lui mordait la peau mais elle se refusait à bouger. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, elle aurait pu s'endormir si seulement elle n'avait pas senti quelque chose de chaud et humide lui caresser la main. La blonde redressa le visage et tomba nez à nez avec un loup au pelage ébène et aux yeux couleur sang. Elle reconnu immédiatement son amie Ruby.

Le sors ainsi brisé, la louve venait de retrouver le parfait contrôle de son loup et pouvait à sa guise reprendre sa forme animal. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit cette nuit dès qu'elle avait reprit conscience. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dans la forêt pour courir librement elle avait sentit Emma non loin d'elle et c'est cela qui l'avait poussé à la rejoindre.

Emma regardait tristement son amie et ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes qui coulèrent de plus belles.

\- C'est fini Ruby.. Elle m'aime mais ce n'est pas suffisant…

Pour seule réponse, la louve jappa avant de frotter son museau légèrement humide sur la joue de la Sauveuse qui l'était tout autant. Emma ne put que sourire face au comportement de son amie et elle se redressa légèrement afin de laisser la possibilité à l'animal de s'approcher si elle le souhaitait. Ce que Ruby fit, elle se colla à la blonde et reposa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Emma posa sa main sur la gueule de la louve et commença à lui prodiguer de douce caresse. Elle avait toujours aimé sentir la douceur de son pelage glisser sous ses doigts fins. Son pelage mi-long et aussi noir que la nuit était un subtile mélange de douceur et d'épaisseur. L'animal semblait apprécier les attentions de son amie, lui donnant même l'impression de ronronner par moment.

Emma se calmait peu à peu, avoir Ruby à ses cotés la détendait et lui permettait de songer à autre chose. Ses pleurs avaient entièrement cessés, seul le son de leurs respirations se faisaient encore entendre dans le Cimetière.

\- Merci Ruby..

Ruby se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers Emma avant de lui lécher la joue du bout de sa langue. Geste qui amusa la blonde, la remerciant d'un sourire plus que sincère.

\- Je devrais peut être rentrer. Je pense que mes parents vont vouloir quelques explications.

Ruby acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva afin de laisser son amie blonde faire la même chose. C'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la coccinelle jaune garé sur le parking à l'extérieur du Cimetière. Emma remercia l'animal en lui prodiguant une nouvelle caresse avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule et de laisser son amie vaquer à son envie de liberté. Pour une fois, elle ne reprit pas la direction de l'hôtel mais bel et bien de la maison de ses parents. Cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

À peine avait elle garé sa voiture que ses parents sortirent en trombe de leur habitation. Blanche couru pratiquement vers sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de la coccinelle. Emma, peu coutumière de ce genre de marques d'affections se laissa tout de même faire. Elle était heureuse d'enfin retrouver ses parents, un torrent de larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, menaçaient de se déverser le long de ses joues. Son père, moins expressif que Blanche, se contenta simplement de déposer une main sur son épaule et un sourire sincère.

\- Emma, nous sommes si heureux de te revoir. Rentrons, et tu pourras nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

Emma acquiesça avant de suivre ses parents à l'intérieur de leur maison. Blanche s'attela à préparer une petite boisson chaude pour tout le monde, un chocolat cannelle pour Emma et elle même et un café pour son époux. Ils s'installèrent tout trois à la table du salon, fin prêt à attendre le récit de la blonde.

Emma prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler. Elle leurs expliqua toute l'histoire, sans omettre le moindre détail, à part ses entretiens particuliers avec la Reine. Elle commença donc par la dispute qui l'avait poussé à partir, puis le soudain silence de ses proches qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Elle leur révéla comment elle avait découvert que la ville était sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle Malédiction, son soudain changement physique, son pseudo décès et surtout qui était à l'origine de leur malheur, Cora, la mère de Regina. Elle leur avoua également être amoureuse de la brune et l'avoir découvert lors de sa fuite, que c'est ce même amour qui l'avait aidé à briser la Malédiction.

Les Charmants l'écoutaient avec attentions, buvant ses paroles et retenant même le plus insignifiant des détails. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir retrouver leur fille qu'ils croyaient morte.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, loin d'être pesant, il permettait surtout à tout le monde de réfléchir calmement au révélations qui venaient d'être faite.

\- Et donc, Regina et toi êtes ensemble ? Demanda Blanche intriguée

\- Pas vraiment.. Avoua Emma attristée

\- Mais tu viens de me dire que c'est votre baiser qui a mit fin à ce calvaire.

\- Oui, mais c'est bien plus complexe que ça. Regina, n'est pas prête…

\- Écoutes, je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour mais je suis heureuse que se soit elle ton véritable Amour. Elle mérite le bonheur après tout le mal que nous lui avons causé. Nous avons vu le changement qui s'opérait doucement en elle depuis la fin de sa Malédiction. Elle reviendra, laisses lui un peu de temps. Mais saches que tu as notre bénédiction. Ton père et moi ne nous opposeront jamais à votre relation.

\- Merci..

C'était le seul mot qu'Emma fut capable de prononcer sans avoir envie une nouvelle fois de s'effondrer en lames devant ses parents. Elle était plus que touchée de savoir qu'ils ne s'opposeront jamais à leur relation. Blanche en tant que fervente croyante de l'Amour véritable ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle ne put retenir un énième bâillement, signe de la fatigue qui prenait peu à peu possession de être. C'est d'un commun accords qu'ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur lit, puisqu'il était particulièrement tard tout de même.

Emma rejoignit donc sa chambre. Elle avait enfin l'impression de retrouver sa vie. Elle se changea et s'installer dans ses drap. Elle s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue et le stresse qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers temps avait eu raison d'elle. Son cœur, plus léger lui faisait encore tout de même souffrir. Le rejet de la reine ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Emma mourrait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre mais se retenait de le faire. Si Regina avait besoin d'un peu de temps alors elle lui en laisserait. Cependant, elle ne restera pas sans rien faire et profitera de ces prochains jours pour élaborer un moyen d'aider sa Reine.

Le lendemain, Emma fut réveillée par une douce odeur provenant de la cuisine. Elle se leva et découvrit sa mère en pleine confection de pancakes. Elle salua ses parents déjà levés et remercia Blanche pour cette chaleureuse attention avant de s'installer et de déguster sa préparation.

Emma se prépara ensuite à la hâte, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son fils et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'attendit donc à l'entrée de l'école afin de ne pas manquer son arrivée.

Le petit brun arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il découvrit sa maman blonde, Henry accouru vers elle afin de la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Emma resserra son étreinte, bien trop heureuse de l'avoir enfin près d'elle. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de la mère et de son fils.

Malheureusement, ce moment fut de courte durée, la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours se mit à retentir, les sortant de la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient. Emma promit cependant à son fils de le retrouver au Granny's le soir même afin de déguster leur boisson favorite.

La journée s'écoula d'une lenteur déconcertante, lui permettant au moins de réfléchir à une solution à son problème. Storybrook avait été particulièrement calme aujourd'hui, donnant même à Emma l'impression d'être dans une ville fantôme. Chaque habitant vaquait à ses occupations en prenant soin de ne pas déranger leur Sauveuse qui avait besoin de calme après le mois qu'elle venait de passer.

Emma rejoignit son fils à 16h30 précise et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le petit café. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et commandèrent leur boisson chaude habituelle. Emma relata à Henry le même récit qu'à ses parents, en lui épargnant tout de même certains détails.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Ma' S'excusa le jeune garçon

\- Pourquoi Henry ?

\- Pour t'avoir oublié et t'avoir fait souffrir…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de celle de Cora. Mais c'est fini, elle ne nous posera plus de problème. L'essentiel c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Presque. La Reine et sa Sauveuse ne sont pas encore réunies ! Annonça-t-il fièrement

Une personne pénétra dans le café, stoppant leur discussion par la même occasion. Tout deux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le cœur d'Emma rata plusieurs battements à la vue de Regina, celle-ci comme à son habitude était impeccablement vêtue d'un somptueux tailleur noir. La brune se dirigeait vers eux, elle semblait troublée par la présence de son amante mais ne voulait en aucun cas le montrer. Emma sentait bien qu'au delà de son masque froid se cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond.

\- Henry ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je pensais que tu serais directement rentré à la maison ! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave

\- Je suis désolé maman.. S'excusa-t-il tristement

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Excuses moi Regina.. Ajouta Emma

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous n'allons pas en faire toute une histoire non plus. Henry n'a rien c'est l'essentiel. Amenez le moi avant le dîner, c'est tout ce que je demande..

Emma, pour seule réponse, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Regina ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps et prit la direction inverse afin de sortir du café mais aussi et surtout d'Emma. Cependant, Emma, sans réfléchir, se leva et accouru derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit qu'elle parvint à la rattraper. Elle lui retint le poignet avec douceur et l'obligea à se retourner afin de lui faire face.

\- Regina attends.. Prononça-t-elle calmement sans la lâcher

\- Que voulez-vous Miss Swan ?!

La voix de la Reine se voulait froide mais s'en était tout autre, elle était légèrement tremblante, preuve du trouble qu'Emma lui causait. Il en était de même pour son regard, il débordait de tristesse plutôt que de colère.

Emma ne laissa pas se soudain vouvoiement la troubler et lui répondit d'une voix calme et emplie de douceur :

\- Regina, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle..

\- Il me semble vous avoir tout dit cette nuit !

\- Justement, je ne crois pas. Il y a encore trop de zone d'ombre..

\- Emma… arrêtes d'insister s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas prête pour tout cela… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante.

Des petites perles d'eaux s'étaient doucement formées aux coins des yeux de la brune et menaçaient dangereusement de se déverser sur l'étendue de ses joues. Emma fut plus que troublée par ce douloureux spectacle se tenant devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si malheureuse et fragile. Sa première pensée fut de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle dû se contraindre à ne pas le faire, se doutant qu'en agissant ainsi elle risquait de la faire fuir. Elle se résigna à la lâcher, acceptant de la laisser partir pour l'instant.

Regina se retourna et repartit en direction de sa Mercedes noir qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. Emma ne la quitta pas des yeux et ne détourna le regard que lorsque sa voiture tourna à une intersection. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de son fils qui l'attendait bien sagement à l'intérieur du restaurant afin de passer le peu de temps qui lui restait en sa compagnie.

La blonde ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle allait lui laisser encore un peu de temps mais jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en elle et que leur relation n'était pas vouée à l'échec.

Deux interminables jours venaient de s'écouler. Deux jours où Regina avait royalement évité son amante blonde. Elle ne quittait plus son Manoir, et usait de magie pour faire des allers retours entre son bureau et celui de la Mairie.

Emma comprenait parfaitement son besoin de s'isoler mais savait également que ce n'était pas la solution. Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi qu'elle allait faire évoluer leur relation.

Le manque était bien présent chez les deux jeunes femmes, s'insinuant dans chaque pores de leurs peaux, les torturant à la moindre occasion. Du matin au soir et du soir au matin elles ne cessaient de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé durant la Malédiction, se remémorant chaque instant de leurs brutaux entretiens. Ce douloureux sentiment les dévorait de l'intérieur, les brisait, les étouffait. À cela avait fini par s'ajouter un autre sentiment tout aussi dévastateur, le doute. Plus les jours passaient et plus Emma doutait du retour de son amante, Regina quant à elle se demandait inlassablement si sa blonde n'avait pas déjà abandonné.

Elles s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère mais étaient incapable de se le démontrer. L'une part peur tout simplement et l'autre parce qu'elle voulait attendre.

Emma en avait assez d'attendre patiemment que Regina se décide. Elle se sentait tel un lion en cage, elle avait le besoin de se sentir libre. Mais voila, cette liberté, elle ne l'obtiendrait que dans les bras de sa divine brune. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle luit parle même si elle risquait de se faire rembarrer. Avec la complicité d'Henry, Emma s'était faufilée dans le Manoir en toute discrétion tandis que le jeune garçon, lui, était parti chez ses grands-parents afin de laisser seules ses deux mamans.

La Sauveuse se dirigea à pas de loup vers le bureau de sa brune. Cependant une fois devant la porte, elle se mit soudainement à hésiter, devait-elle frapper ou entrer directement au risque de se faire griller en entrant. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle se décida finalement à toquer et se faire passer pour Henry. Elle entendit très distinctement la douce voix de son amante lui proposer d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit donc.

Emma franchit le pas de la porte et fut soudainement subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Regina, qui n'avait pas encore relevée la tête , était concentrée sur un papier qu'elle lisait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Emma remarqua très rapidement un détail, une paire de lunette, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu être portée par la Reine. Cette simple monture noir en verre fit fantasmer la blonde tant elle trouvait son amante sexy.

Regina, intrigué de ne pas entendre la voix de son fils retentir dans la pièce, releva le visage et tomba nez à nez avec Emma. Le choc de la retrouver en ce lieu laissa la brune sans voix quelques instants. Emma qui n'osait pas rompre le silence s'approcha tout de même de quelques pas.

\- Que fais-tu ici Emma ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Parvint finalement à demander Regina

\- Henry m'a fait entrer. J'avais besoin de te parler..

\- Emma… Prononça-t-elle comme un reproche.

\- Regina, s'il te plaît. Écoutes juste ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite je m'en vais. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête, que tu as encore besoin de temps. Mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Je t'aime Regina. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie à tes cotés. Je veux être celle qui effacera les marques laissés par le passé afin de t'offrir un avenir meilleur. Je veux partager tes joies et tes peines. Je veux être celle qui te soutient envers et contre tous, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et pleurer. Regina, je veux être toutes ses choses et bien plus encore. Je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne partirais ou ne t'abandonnerais. Alors laisses toi aller et laisse moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Ancienne Evil Queen que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur toi aussi, bien au contraire. Tu as le droit toi aussi à ta fin heureuse.. Regina, je…

Emma ne put terminer sa dernière phrase, elle s'était stoppée à la vue de Regina les larmes aux yeux. Elle se risqua à faire quelques pas vers son amante afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Dans le même temps, Regina se leva et se dirigea à vive allure vers sa blonde. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en cuir rouge et l'obligea à se rapprocher d'elle afin de l'embrasser à plein bouche. Le baiser se voulait pressant, comme si leur vie en dépendait à présent. Le besoin viscéral de l'autre qui les animait s'était mué un désir devenu presque incontrôlable. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent dans un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié. Les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur les hanches afin de pouvoir se coller un peu plus à elle.

À travers leur baiser, elles voulaient se témoigner tout l'amour et la passion qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre. À cela se mêlait les larmes que la Reine n'arrivait plus à retenir.

L'air vint malheureusement à leur manquer, les obligeant à interrompre leur délicieux échange. Elle ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, l'une comme l'autre avait besoin de ainsi en contact.

\- Emma, je… personne n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi beau et sincère.. Avoua-t-elle la gorgée nouée par l'émotion et le regard brillant.

\- C'est sincère mon amour.. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Laisses moi encore un peu de temps s'il te plaît..

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma Reine. Accordes moi juste un dîner.

\- D'accord, mais chez moi dans ce cas. Nous serons bien plus tranquille pour parler. Viens demain à 19h et fais garder Henry par tes parents.

\- Entendue ma Reine, à demain soir donc…

Emma déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, suffisamment long pour en savourer le goût et pouvoir se le remémorer en attendant le lendemain. Elle sortit ensuite du Manoir sans un mot de plus. Même si ce n'était pas le résultat escompté, Emma se sentait tout de même bien plus sereine et rassurée. Regina ne l'avait pas rejeté, elle avait même engendré un baiser après avoir entendu son discours qu'elle qualifia pour elle même d'un peu maladroit. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se lancer dans des longs discours, c'était même la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Un sourire heureux ornait à présent son visage alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans sa petite voiture jaune afin de rentrer retrouver sa famille.

Emma Swan voulait faire les choses en grand pour son dîner avec Regina. Elle s'était pour l'occasion vêtue d'une chemise blanche, fermée de manière à laisser entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, d'un pantalon cintré en tissu noir et d'un blazer de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un petit chignon tressés. Le tout lui donnait une allure légèrement masculine mais cela lui allait à merveille. Elle s'était également très légèrement maquillé afin de faire ressortit l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Cela faisait à présent 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle se regardait dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Vérifiant et revérifiant qu'elle était parfaite. Il était l'heure pour elle de partir rejoindre sa belle.

Emma remercia une fois de plus ses parents d'accepter de garder Henry pour la soirée puis se dirigea à l'extérieur où l'attendait sa voiture. Une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac tant elle était stressée.

Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir de la Reine ne dura que quelques minutes. Elle se gara dans l'immense cours, juste à coté de la Mercedes noir de la brune. Emma inspira et expira profondément afin de se calmer puis sortit de son véhicule. À peine avait-elle posé le pied sur la première marche du perron que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la maîtresse de maison.

Regina était tout simplement divine dans sa tenue. Emma ne la quittait pas du regard, se délectant avec attention du spectacle devant elle. Regina ne portait qu'un unique vêtement, une petite robe de soirée bleu nuit. Celle-ci, faite de mousseline, s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genoux, le bustier ne comprenait aucune bretelle, laissant les épaules et le dos de la brune entièrement nue. Un petit nœud d'un bleu légèrement plus clair était nouée au niveau de sa taille, faisant ressortir la voluptueuse poitrine de Regina. La robe lui allait avec élégance.

Emma quitta le vêtement des yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui-ci de la femme qu'elle aimait tandis qu'elle gravissait une à une les marches du perron. Un sourire sincère et heureux se dessinait sur leurs visages.

La blonde, qu ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non embrasser Regina, s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur l'un de ses joues, s'enivrant au passage des douces fragrances aux notes fruités qu'elle dégageait.

Regina s'écarta afin de laisser entrer la jeune femme puis ferma la porte d'entrée.

Une douce et alléchante odeur s'échappait de la cuisine et se rependait dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Emma, qui n'avait encore jamais eut l'honneur de goûter à la cuisine que Regina préparait avec amour, se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin y goûter.

Regina les emmena dans le petit salon où les attendaient, sur une table basse en verre, 2 verres à pied en cristal ainsi qu'une carafe de cidre que la reine confectionnait elle même.

La décoration de la demeure était à l'image de la maîtresse de maison, sobre et élégante. Les meubles modernes et en bois étaient pour la plupart vernis en noir ou en blanc. Les murs quant à eux étaient tous d'un blanc immaculé et quelques cadres étaient crochés par endroit. La demeure était propre et impeccablement bien ordonné, rien ne traînait sur le sol, chaque objet était à sa place.

Emma s'installa sur le canapé en cuir noir et attendit patiemment que Regina ne leur serve un verre à chacune. Ce qu'elle fit avant de disparaître quelques instants et de revenir un plateau en argent dans les mains. Sur ce même plateau étaient disséminés des petits amuses bouches qui leurs serviront d'apéritif mais aussi d'entrée.

Regina prit place juste à coté de la blonde et porta une première fois son verre à ses lèvres et se délecta de sa boisson.

Un silence pesant s'était doucement installé entre elles. Un millier de questions fusaient dans l'esprit de la Sauveuse mais n'en laissa aucune passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas brusquer ou énerver son hôte, elle préférait la laisser venir à elle doucement.

Regina se tourna vers son invitée avant d'enfin briser le calme ambiant.

\- Je te demande pardon Emma. Tu es là à vouloir de moi, à m'aimer alors que je t'ai tant fait souffrir. Je ne te mérite pas. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix triste et faible

\- Cesse de t'en vouloir pour cela parce que moi, je ne t'en veux pas… Lui annonça-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

Emma se risqua à poser une main sur la cuisse nue de la Mairesse. Elle ne fut pas repoussée pour son geste, Regina voulait au contraire que celui-ci ne perdure. Ce simple contact apporta aux deux femmes une touche de chaleur dans l'entière étendue de leur être. Il réchauffait leur cœur mais aussi donnait l'espoir et le soutient dont Regina avait besoin.

\- Tu devrais me haïr, avoir peur de moi..

\- Et pourtant, je ne fais que t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Je te mentirais si je te disais n'avoir jamais eut peur de toi. J'ai entrevu la part de ténèbres que sommeillaient en toi, tu t'es montrée froide et cruelle avec moi, mais je n'oublie pas que tu m'as également protégé, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je sais que derrière ce masque de glace ce cache une femme aimante et protectrice. Je n'ai pas peur du futur si je suis avec toi. Avançons main dans la main Regina. Confia-t-elle d'une voix douce et tendre

Pour seule réponse, Regina posa sa main libre sur celle d'Emma qui était encore posée sur sa cuisse et entrelaça leurs doigts. Emma la regarda légèrement confuse. Regina l'observait, le regard tendre et amoureux. Ce simple geste valait mille mots aux yeux de la Sauveuse.

C'est l'esprit nettement plus serein qu'elles se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger afin de passer à la suite du repas. Sur la table, recouverte d'une belle nappe en tissu blanc, étaient disposés deux assiettes en porcelaine, des couvertes en argent étincelants ainsi que des verres en cristal. L'ensemble donnait une allure de dîner aux chandelles bien que Regina n'en ait pas mise.

Regina, qui s'était absentée, revint avec un unique plat, des lasagnes dont elle seule avait le secret.

Emma ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge à la première bouchée.

« Henry a raison, ce sont les meilleures lasagnes du monde » Pensa immédiatement Emma, le sourire aux lèvres

Le repas se passa dans calme, Emma savourait le plat qui lui était servi. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent quelques banalités, évitant soigneusement le sujet qu'il était pourtant nécessaire d'aborder.

Les heures défilaient et le repas touchait à sa fin. Pour faire durer encore un peu la soirée, elles s'étaient de nouveau installées dans le petit salon et dégustaient un dernier verre de vin. L'alcool qu'elles avaient vu, en quantité raisonnable pourtant, embrumait leurs esprits déjà confus.

L'une comme l'autre mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller mais aucune n'osait faire le premier pas.

Regina savait qu'il restait encore trop de questions sans réponses. Elle posa son verre de vin sur la table basse et en fit de même avec celui d'Emma. Elle la regardait avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle prit une des mains de la blonde et l'emmena jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elles pouvaient le sentir. L'autre main de la brune s'approcha du visage de son amante et caressa de son pouce sa joue rougie par la chaleur ambiante. Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles chauds et légèrement alcoolisés se mêlèrent et n'en formèrent plus qu'un seul. Le parfum de la brune enivrait Emma et lui fit perdre pied. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait tendre et passionné. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut pour chacune quelques secondes de pur bonheur. Exit les problèmes du quotidiens, elles étaient dans leur bulle.

Regina prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Emma, je t'aime. J'en ai pris conscience peu après ton départ pour Boston. Tu me manquais terriblement. J'ai eu peur, peur de l'amour que je ressentais pour toi, peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, peur d'être abandonnée et de souffrir. C'est pourquoi je me suis ôtée le cœur, c'était la seule manière pour moi d'oublier les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi. C'était stupide de ma part je sais. Il y a eut cette Malédiction, elle a tout chamboulé dans mon esprit mais mon cœur lui ne t'a jamais oublié. Le sort que ma mère avait lancé avait bien des défauts et celui là en faisait parti. Mon cœur n'a jamais été affecté par son maléfice. Il n'a jamais cessé de battre pour toi et c'est pour cela que je me sentais profondément attirée par toi. C'est cette même attirance qui m'a poussé aux ténèbres. J'avais ce besoin d'être avec toi sans arriver à y mettre le moindre mot. Je…. Merci Emma.

La voix de la reine se fit tremblante tout au long de son discours. Emma l'avait écouté avec attention sans jamais la couper. Des perles d'eaux s'étaient formées aux coins de leurs yeux tant le moment était intense.

Regina se sentit soudainement libéré d'un poids. Elle ne voyait ni haine ni pitié dans le regard de son amante mais bel et bien de l'amour. Elle n'écouta plus que son cœur et se jeta sur les douces lèvres de son amante qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser.

Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver et le baiser à s'intensifier. La main de la blonde, qui n'était pas sur la poitrine de son amante, se posa sur la cuisse de la brune et caressa sa peau tout en remontant doucement. Les mains de la brune se glissèrent dans la douche chevelure blonde de son amante, ses doigts jouaient et tiraient sur quelques unes de ses mèches, lui tirant quelques gémissements.

La température monta d'un cran entre elles, le désir s'insinuait dans leur être et s'écoulait dans chaque veine. Elles étaient en proie à leur envie devenue incontrôlable. L'air vint malheureusement à leur manquer et c'est à contrecœur qu'elles dûment mettre fin à leur échange endiablée.

Il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière à présent. Leurs désirs trop longtemps connus les dévoraient.

Regina, le regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, prit la main de son amante et se leva de son canapé en cuir afin de se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher. À peine le pas de la porte franchit qu'elle s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son amante blonde tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à ôter un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de lui enlever entièrement, révélant un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc. Les vêtements de la Sauveuse ainsi que ceux de Regina volèrent un à un à travers l'immense pièce qu'était la chambre de la reine.

À présent parfaitement nue, Emma était allongée dans le lit Queen Size de son amante et observa la brune ne portant que pour unique vêtement, son tanga noir.

Regina se mordit les lèvres à la vue de son amante parfaitement offerte. Elle la rejoignit et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Les mains d'Emma trouvèrent leur place et se posèrent sur les hanches de la brune. Leurs bouches ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver une nouvelle fois, avide de pouvoir se goûter librement.

REgina quitta ses douces lèvres afin de commencer une vertigineuse descente vers la féminité de son amante. Elle cascada quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à se rapprocher de son lobe qu'elle suça et mordilla. Les première réactions de son amante ne tardèrent pas à arriver, des premiers soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tandis que son bassin ondulait à la recherche d'un point de friction afin d'apaiser son envie grandissante.

Regina glissa sa langue le long de la clavicule de sa blonde et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit ses petites pointes rosées dures et dressées par le désir qui la consumait. La brune approcha son visage de l'une d'elles. Elle le titilla du bout de sa langue dans un premier temps et souri lorsqu'elle senti son amante tressaillir face à cette simple caresse. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent les hanches de son amante et se glissèrent dans sa chevelure, l'incitant à approfondir ses attentions. Ce qu'elle fit, Regina s'amusa à lécher, mordiller et suçoter son téton plus intensément. Sa main libre quant à elle, s'occupait de son sein qui ne pouvait malheureusement avoir les mêmes attentions que son jumeau.

Satisfaite, elle quitta sa poitrine pour descendre bien plus bas encore. Emma écarta légèrement les cuisses afin de pouvoir accueillir de la meilleure des façon sa reine. Celle-ci traçait du bout de sa langue une ligne imaginaire entre sa poitrine et son trésor, se délectant de la moindre réaction qu'elle provoquait chez Emma.

Le corps de la blonde s'arquait de plaisir à chaque fois que Regina touchait ou s'approchait d'une zone sensible. Plus ses attentions s'amplifiaient et prenait la direction de sa féminité et moins Emma parvenait à contenir ses gémissements à la fois désireux et plaintifs. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus et attendait une libération que Regina tardait à lui offrir. La brune prenait plaisir à se délecter de la moindre parcelle de peau de son amante. Même si celle-ci s'était déjà offerte à elle auparavant, cet instant n'avait rien de comparable avec son prédécesseur. Ce n'était plus un acte purement charnel mais bel et bien un acte d'amour où chacune s'offrait entièrement à l'autre.

Regina se lécha les lèvres à la vue de l'intimité ruisselante de son amante. Elle approcha son visage et passa une première fois sa langue entre les plis de son trésor, savourant son délicieux nectar au goût si enivrant. Elle savait dore et déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette saveur sur ses lèvres.

La brune mit fit au supplice de son amante et lui prodigua de douces caresses buccales. Sa langue prenait plaisir à glisser autours et sur son petit bouton de chair, faisant gémir la blonde de plus belle. Regina ajouta à sa manœuvre deux doigts qui n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser dans son antre chaude et humide. Les pénétrations se firent, dans un premier temps, lente et douce avant d'augmenter progressivement afin de laisser le désir de la blonde s'intensifier.

Regina aimait plus que tout sentir ses doigts glisser librement en Emma. Elle avait la sensation de la posséder entièrement et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son propre désir grandissant.

\- Reg...ina… plus fort…. Je vais…. Ouiiiiiiiii

Les parois de son intimité se resserrait autours des doigts de Regina tandis qu'elle laissait le plaisir prendre entièrement son être dans un concert de gémissements. Regina, satisfaite, n'arrêta pas pour autant ses douces caresses mais ralenti tout de même le rythme afin d'offrir à son amante un retour sur la Terre ferme des plus agréable. Elle finit tout de même pas s'arrêter complètement et ôta ses doigts de son antre pourtant si chaude et accueillante. Elle lécha ses doigts afin de ne pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son nectar si savoureux.

Elle se redressa et se repositionna au dessus de sa blonde afin de déposer un tendre mais langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime… Déclara Regina une fois leur baiser rompu.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Lui répondit simplement la blonde

Emma, qui avait reprit ses esprits renversa la situation et obligea Regina à s'allonger sur son propre lit. Bien trop pressée de pouvoir savourer à nouveau le délicieux nectar de sa brune, Emma ne s'attarda que peu sur sa poitrine et descendit vers son mont de venus. Elle se sentait dévorer par l'envie qui régnait en elle.

Regina laissa entièrement son amante prendre le dessus sur elle, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Emma ne fit pas languir plus qu'il ne fallait son amante et lécha de tout son long son intimité ruisselante de plaisir liquide. Sa langue recueillait la moindre goutte de son nectar tandis que ses doigts s'immiscèrent sans plus attendre dans son antre. Ses mouvements étaient tendres et rapides.

Les mains de Regina se glissèrent dans la douce chevelure de son amante et s'agrippèrent à quelques unes de ses mèches. Ses ongles s'ancrèrent malgré elle dans son cuir chevelu tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en cet instant lui était intense.

Emma accéléra le rythme lorsqu'elle sentit l'antre de sa sulfureuse amante se resserrer autours de ses doigts, signe qu'un orgasme libérateur était proche. Ce qui fut très vite le cas, Regina se sentit traverser de part en part par l'orgasme plus que dévastateur. Ses soupirs de plaisir remplirent la pièce qui était jusqu'alors bien trop calme.

Emma savoura encore quelques instants le si précieux liquide de sa brune puis remonta progressivement vers ses lèvres en lui prodigua de doux baisers sur sa peau brûlante.

Regina, débordante d'amour et de bonheur, se blottit contre le corps nue d'Emma et laissa une de ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau, lui provocant de frissons.

Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées pendant plusieurs minutes, elles savouraient simplement de pouvoir être dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, qu'elles trouvèrent finalement le sommeil, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles avaient passés une bonne partie de leur soirée à se donner l'une à l'autre avant de s'effondrer épuisées dans les draps en coton égyptien du lit double.

Emma fut la première à se réveiller, à peine quelques heures après s'être paisiblement endormie. Les premiers rayons du soleil que les volets ne parvenaient pas à filtrer lui caressaient le visage et l'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

Son corps, entièrement courbaturés, lui était douloureux.

Un bras possessif s'était enroulé autours de sa taille tandis que le visage de son amante reposait au creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud et régulier la fit frémir.

La blonde fit courir l'une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa tendre et sulfureuse brune. Elle lui prodigua, à un rythme régulier, de douces et lentes caresses afin de la faire tendrement sortir de ses songes.

La brune, qui ne voulait pas être réveillée après avoir si peu dormi, gémi de mécontentement. Ce comportement légèrement enfantin ne put qu'amuser Emma qui n'était pas habituée à voir Regina ainsi.

\- Hum… Emma, mon amour, laisses moi dormir encore un peu s'il te plaît.. Prononça-t-elle d'une voix rauque et encore endormie

\- Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Regina Mills ?! Plaisanta aussitôt Emma

Regina gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'être contrainte à se redresser Son regard se voulu noir et menaçant mais il n'en fut rien. Emma resta sans voix face à la beauté naturelle de la femme en face d'elle. Ses cheveux, toujours impeccablement coiffée, étaient en bataille, des petites poches s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux dû à la petitesse de leur nuit. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre

\- C'est de ta faute ! Annonça Regina d'une voix grave

\- Il me semble t'avoir entendu me supplier plus d'une fois et d'avoir même engagé quelques rounds ma chérie… Taquina Emma, le sourire aux lèvres

\- J'en doute, une Reine ne supplie pas !

\- Oh mon amour, avoues que nous sommes aussi fautive l'une que l'autre et viens plutôt m'embrasser !

Emma se pencha vers elle mais fut gentiment repoussé par une Regina souriant à pleine dent. Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine entièrement nue. Emma la regardait avec confusion

\- Oh non, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ma chère !

Emma, d'humeur joueuse, posa les mains sur les hanches de son amante avant de les remonter doucement de lui chatouiller les cotes ainsi que tout le haut de son corps. Regina ne put garder son sérieux bien longtemps face aux assauts répétés de la blonde. Des cris mais aussi des rires résonnèrent dans la chambre des deux jeunes femmes. Emma profita d'un moment d'inattention pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Regina se trouvait maintenant allongée dans son lit, complètement à la merci de sa délicieuse blonde. Emma ne lui laissait aucun répit et Regina résistait tant bien que mal à ses assauts.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, ils semblaient comme hypnotisés par la vision qu'ils avaient de l'autre. Elles se stoppèrent subitement, Regina ne chercha plus à lutter et Emma stoppa sa torture.

\- Embrasses moi… Susurra Regina

Emma s'excusa sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation.

Aucune des deux femmes ne s'étaient senties aussi heureuses et épanouies avant aujourd'hui. Elles étaient ensemble et s'aimaient d'un amour fort et sincère. Elles savaient que la vie de conte de fée n'était pas de tout repos mais les épreuves, elles les résoudraient ensemble, main dans la main. Elles avaient la vie devant elles et contaient bien en profiter chaque instant.


End file.
